


Dompter le temps

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ex-lovers to Lovers, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Writer's Block, Writers, iwaoi - Freeform, village
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Oikawa Tooru avait tout, mais à la fois il n'avait rien. Quand sa grand-mère décède, il retourne dans son village natal, là tout a commencé, et tente sans s'en rendre compte de retrouver un sens à sa vie. Writer! UA & IwaOi !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'auteur.
> 
> Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une petite fanfiction IwaOi, qui je l'espère vraiment vous plaira =) J'y suis tout particulièrement attachée, alors je tiens à dire que j'aime vraiment l'écrire, que j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir et que surtout l'écriture est longue alors n'importe quel retour me comblerait de joie !
> 
> Ici, il est donc question d'un petit UA un peu angst, un three-shot IwaOi qui devrait faire 30k normalement, et que j'espère terminer dans les plus courts délais
> 
> Oikawa est le personnage principal de l'histoire (my BABY j'étais obligée, et après un petit tour en Bretagne j'ai été assez inspirée par les paysages), ça se jouera entre passé et présent, et grosso modo elle se compose à 30% de Oikawa, 20% d'Iwa-chan, et 50% de CHIEN (parce que je suis une dog person et que lui rajouter un chien divisait le coté angst par 6 alors...)
> 
> Petit TW pour cause de souffrance psychologique et quelques fois physiques, avec divers traumatismes, alcool, et d'autres petits trucs joyeux (point positif: pas de warning pour character death, tout le monde reste en vie)
> 
> Voilà, je crois que c'est tout !
> 
> Des bisous !

**OS n°1 – comme c'était avant**

* * *

La lumière clignote au-dessus de sa tête et Tooru plisse les yeux. Il résiste à l'envie de porter ses mains à son visage ; elles sont sagement restées crispées sur ses genoux depuis qu'il est entré dans ce bureau, et tout son corps lui fait mal.

_Lumière en haut, table devant, deux personnes, rien derrière, douloureux douloureux douloureux._

– Tooru, insiste la femme assise sur la chaise devant lui. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il l'entend, oui. Mais il ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Ce qu'elle veut de lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là ; il peine à se souvenir, à se rappeler. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Comment ces gens connaissent-ils son nom ?

Il continue de fixer la table en espérant y trouver des réponses, sent le dossier de son siège lui rentrer dans le dos, et le silence inquiétant du couloir lui prend toute son attention.

– Il ne répond pas, remarque l'homme debout derrière elle. Il faut qu'on attende encore.

Ses grands yeux sombres sont fixés sur lui depuis qu'il est entré – _qu'ils l'ont poussé à l'intérieur _– et sa posture le met mal à l'aise. Il est trop droit, trop sérieux, trop à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Il garde les mains dans le dos, comme les militaires qu'on voit à la télévision, et sa barbe sombre lui mange la moitié des joues.

– Que fait le médecin ? fait-elle soudain. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça ; regarde-le.

Elle effectue un geste lâche en direction du visage de Tooru, et ce dernier soulève légèrement sa main avant de la reposer immédiatement sur sa cuisse. Quand la lumière de la pièce se fait trop forte, il a parfois l'impression de sentir son cœur battre sur son front. La plaie brièvement soignée à son arrivée ne saigne peut-être plus, mais elle n'en est pas moins douloureuse et il serre de plus en plus les dents.

Dehors, la tempête fait rage – _la pluie claque sur les volets, le vent souffle dans les branches des arbres, et un sifflement amer résonne à ses oreilles_ – et empêche les voitures de circuler, alors il se retrouve là, encore tremblant et trempé sur sa chaise en bois, à attendre que la voix du père d'Hajime revienne dans le couloir. Il ne l'a pas laissé là, c'est impossible.

– Tooru.

La femme le fixe avec _quelque chose _dans le regard, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Elle lui parle comme à un enfant, comme s'il pouvait finir en morceau au moindre haussement de ton – et dans un sens, c'est également ce qu'il croit –.

– Il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

Douce, gentille ; elle fait attention.

– Si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il faut que tu nous le dises. Ta grand-mère va bientôt arriver.

Ça, ça le fait relever la tête. Ses traits à elle sont tirés, fatigués, et il se rend soudain compte de l'heure qu'il doit être ; il les dérange, il les retient, et le père d'Hajime est parti.

Pourtant, sa bouche ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

– Tu dois te souvenir, insiste-t-elle.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir.

* * *

Les essuie-glaces écartèrent les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient déposées sur le pare-brise, et les phares éclairèrent un panneau bleu annonçant une aire d'autoroute. La radio était coupée depuis plusieurs minutes afin d'atténuer son mal de tête, et d'un geste automatique, sa main enclencha le clignotant ; la voiture commença à se déporter vers la droite.

En sentant le mouvement, la chienne allongée sur le siège passager releva la tête et porta sur lui ses petits yeux tristes. Ses oreilles dressées tournées dans sa direction, elle gémit légèrement et poussa ses doigts posés sur le levier de vitesse avec son museau.

Soupirant, Oikawa enleva le clignotant et se replaça sur la route.

– T'as raison ma belle, fit-il en la caressant délicatement avec sa main libre. Ça serait certainement pas prudent.

Cela faisait plus de cent cinquante kilomètres qu'il s'arrêtait à toutes les aires possibles, et la serveuse de la dernière lui avait lancé un petit regard inquiet en lui apportant son café. Il avait arrêté de compter, mais ses mains tremblantes lui indiquaient largement qu'en prendre un autre ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à retarder l'échéance.

La nuit était tombée une heure plus tôt, et les voitures s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares : la pluie redoublait d'intensité au fil des secondes et ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de serrer le volant.

Il voulait arriver et se reposer enfin – la route avait été longue et il était tombé dans des bouchons montres à la sortie de la capitale –, mais en même temps il aurait préféré –_ il aurait préféré disparaître soudainement et laisser la voiture rouler seule, il aurait préféré faire demi-tour et annuler toutes ces belles promesses qu'il avait faites au téléphone, il aurait préféré s'arrêter au bord de la route, déposer sa chienne dans l'herbe humide, et aller s'encastrer dans le premier arbre venu_.

Soudain, deux lumières éblouissantes sur la voie d'en face le firent sursauter et il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes tandis qu'une voiture passait à côté : _ça t'aidera pas_, pensa-t-il d'un air las. _Arrête un peu_. Rien ne l'aiderait, en vérité, mais il devait au moins faire un effort. Pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et pour ce qu'il lui devait en se rendant là bas.

Quand il quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager dans de plus petits villages tous plus pittoresques les uns que les autres, sa chienne se redressa se toute sa hauteur et observa le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Elle avait presque l'air heureuse, comme ça, et il s'en voulut d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à la laisser. Lui, il avait le monde. Elle, elle vivait pour lui.

Le niveau d'essence commençait à devenir inquiétant, alors il prit la direction de la première grande ville et décida de s'arrêter dans une station-service. La route paraissait glissante et pleine d'eau, et l'épais brouillard de pollution qui s'était levé ne l'aidait pas forcément à se repérer. Il fit pourtant attention et quand il coupa enfin le moteur, arrêté sur un parking un peu perdu, un silence entrecoupé de goutte de pluie envahit l'habitacle : la dureté des sièges, la respiration de Chika, la chaleur à travers le tableau de bord. L'espace d'un instant, il appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le repose-tête et respira un bon coup : la seconde d'après il ouvrait la portière et la magie était rompue. Sous la pluie, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir de l'autre côté puis alla s'abriter dans le magasin rattaché à la station.

Sa veste trempée lui colla à la peau quand la clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit. Chika s'ébroua un bon coup pour se débarrasser des gouttes dans ses poils, puis elle le suivit bien docilement sans un bruit. Il hésita un instant avant de sortir son porte-monnaie pour se prendre un café dans la machine automatique qui traînait dans un coin. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité, il porta le gobelet en plastique à ses lèvres et grimaça : ça avait exactement le goût auquel il s'était attendu.

Derrière lui, depuis le comptoir défraîchi, une voix le surprit :

– Les chiens sont interdits ici.

Quand il se retourna, il fut étonné de constater que cette petite intonation appartenait à un gros homme barbu qui le regardait avec ses épais sourcils froncés.

– Pardon, marmonna-t-il en finissant son expresso cul sec. On sort tout de suite.

Ses mèches humides laissaient échapper de grosses gouttes sur ses épaules.

– Et dépêchez-vous de bouger votre voiture. On a pas idée de se garer devant les pompes.

Il articulait très peu alors Oikawa ne perdit pas de temps ; il hocha la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. À l'extérieur, la pluie s'était transformée en une bruine glaçante alors il se dépêcha de mettre de l'essence tandis que la chienne tentait d'attraper les gouttes d'eau, puis il s'engouffra à nouveau à l'intérieur en grimaçant quand Chika s'essuya les pattes sur le tissu des sièges.

– C'est reparti, souffla-t-il en mettant le contact.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une bonne heure, et à ses yeux cela lui parut beaucoup trop court.

* * *

La pluie s'était remise à tomber dru, et Oikawa avait dû ralentir considérablement pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le premier poteau venu. Chika devenait de plus en plus impatiente, si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes à plisser les yeux pour repérer le panneau de l'hôtel, elle sautilla sur place en entendant les pneus crisser dans les graviers. Il n'y avait que très peu de voitures garées devant le bâtiment, et l'air était si lourd d'humidité qu'il ne parvenait même pas à apercevoir le haut de ce grand hôtel en brique. À part la fenêtre du hall, il n'y avait aucune lumière allumée.

Oikawa sortit rapidement en sentant l'eau plonger dans ses cheveux. Ses lunettes étaient pleines de buée et il se prit les pieds dans la roue arrière en sortant son sac du coffre. Sa chienne était déjà partie se réfugier sous l'abri devant les portes, et il la rejoignit trempé jusqu'aux os.

– T'es plus maline que moi, fit-il en poussa les portes, son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

L'intérieur était chaud et lumineux ; il sentit le bout de ses doigts lui picoter légèrement la peau. De grands canapés marron étaient entassés dans un coin, autour d'une table, et en face se tenait un comptoir d'où une tête rousse apparue. La femme se leva se son fauteuil et s'avança vers lui d'un pas énergique avec un sourire avenant.

– Monsieur Oikawa, j'imagine ? Je vous attendais.

Il avait réservé une chambre quelques jours plus tôt, juste après l'appel. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de l'endroit : dans ce patelin il n'y avait qu'un établissement de ce genre, et il trempait actuellement son tapis d'entrée.

Déposant ses affaires à ses pieds, il lança un regard gêné à la chienne aux poils humides qui s'était sagement assise à côté de lui. Sa queue battait énergiquement le sol et elle semblait ravie d'être enfin arrivée.

– Vous m'aviez bien dit... que vous acceptiez les animaux ?

La jeune femme parut étonnée un instant, et Oikawa se sentit d'humeur à partir soudain en courant.

– Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle. Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Chika.

Il enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec son pull, mais ce dernier était trop mouillé alors quand il les remit sur son nez, sa vision était floue.

– Votre chambre est au deuxième, face à la mer. Je vais vous y conduire : si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je suis disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sauf si c'est pour commander du homard.

Se retournant légèrement avec un clin d'œil, elle escalada rapidement les escaliers. Les gouttes de pluie sur ses verres avaient laissé place à une buée encore plus gênante : il finit par les attraper pour les enfoncer dans la poche de son jean.

– Voilà, c'est ici : je vous donne la clé, et je vous laisse poser vos affaires.

Elle lui fit un sourire puis tourna les talons. Pourtant, au dernier moment elle se ravisa et rajouta :

– Au fait, je m'appelle Mika Yamaka et je suis la personne qui dirige cet endroit. Comme c'est la basse saison, vous serez tranquille pendant des semaines.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger, non sans avoir caressé la chienne avant.

* * *

La vue mer dont elle avait parlé était bien là, mais seulement en se penchant à demi par la fenêtre. Outre ce détail qui avait réussi à le faire sourire, la pièce était claire et bien entretenue : les meubles paraissaient vieux et les draps n'étaient pas très modernes non plus, mais en fouillant un peu il trouva un tas de couvertures qui n'avaient pas l'air de trop gratter, alors il n'était pas à plaindre.

Un petit bureau en bois reposait dans un coin, et il en effleura le dessus avec une boule dans la gorge. Sa peau lui sembla sale et moite tout à coup. Après un petit regard en direction de son sac, il marcha lentement vers lui et l'ouvrit pour en sortir, bien caché entre ses pulls, son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sans un bruit. Il ne l'ouvrit pas et se contenta de le laisser là, silencieux et éteint.

Allongé sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, salissant les draps fraîchement lavés avec ses pattes pleines de boue, Chika le regardait avec un petit air curieux. Son pelage majoritairement blanc et noir commençait enfin à sécher, même si l'odeur était peu agréable : il lui ferait prendre un bain avant de dormir, sinon toute la pièce risquait d'être imprégnée.

– Toi non plus tu sais pas ce que tu fais là, hein ?

Ses grands yeux restaient fixés sur lui, et elle se pencha pour qu'il pose sa main sur sa tête. Un sourire tremblant naquit sur ses lèvres. Étrangement, cet animal était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler sans détourner le regard. Sans baisser la tête et se mettre à marmonner avec les mains qui tremblent. Sans fermer les yeux derrière ses épaisses montures en espérant que le moment passe plus vite. Elle ne lui répondait qu'avec des gestes et des regards, et acceptait de partager sa chaleur quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Certes, elle n'avait pas toujours très bonne haleine, mais c'était un désagrément facilement oublié. Comme pour le lui prouver, elle tenta de lui lécher la joue, mais il se recula in extremis.

– On a déjà dit pas sur le visage, lui appela-t-il.

Elle avait eu cette mauvaise habitude dès le début, quand sa deuxième ex-femme l'avait ramené à la maison en affirmant qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Elle l'avait un jour acheté dans une animalerie en rentrant du travail, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences – ils vivaient dans un appartement au cœur de la ville, et les parcs se faisaient rares dans leur quartier –. Mais très vite, il s'était avéré qu'un petit chien n'était pas aussi adorable qu'il n'y paraissait : ça faisait ses besoins, ça mangeait les chaussures, ça voulait jouer au milieu de la nuit, et ça ne sentait pas toujours bon. Mais plus important encore : ça grandissait, et ça elle ne l'avait pas forcément apprécié.

Quand ils avaient divorcé, au bout de plusieurs mois de procédure judiciaire où elle avait essayé de récupérer les recettes de son dernier livre en affirmant qu'elle _avait eu son rôle à jouer_, elle n'avait pas attendu que Tooru lui propose pour affirmer devant leurs avocats : _qu'il garde le chien_. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entre les mains de celle qui ne pensait à le nourrir qu'une fois par mois, alors il s'était contenté de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Soudain, Oikawa tourna la tête vers son sac posé sur le lit, puis observa le reste de la pièce avec un air désabusé. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'ils étaient partis, et se rendit également compte qu'il avait oublié ses affaires à elle sur les sièges arrière de la voiture.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il se leva en époussetant son pantalon. Sa montre lui indiqua vingt-trois heures, mais le temps ne voulait pas se tirer : il entendait la pluie s'écraser sur la vitre de la seule fenêtre de la chambre, et cela ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'aller se glisser à l'extérieur. Pourtant, il enfila à nouveau sa veste et se tourna vers Chika en articulant :

– Toi, tu restes ici. Je reviens, ok ?

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de sortir de sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

L'hôtel tout entier semblait trembler sous le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que le silence et le sifflement qui résonnait dans les chambres vides, et Oikawa s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au grand escalier. Mika ne lui avait pas menti ; il n'y avait effectivement pas grand monde ici.

Le bruit de ses propres pas lui semblait bien trop fort tandis qu'il descendait les marches, et alors qu'il voyait enfin les portes vitrées qu'il avait passé en arrivant, une voix derrière le fit sursauter :

– Monsieur ?

Manquant de trébucher sur les deux dernières marches, Oikawa s'accrocha à la rambarde, les yeux écarquillés. Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'un garçon se tenait en haut des escaliers, un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

– Monsieur, vous vous êtes perdu ?

Il commença à descendre vers lui tandis qu'Oikawa bégayait :

– N-non, j'allais juste –

Puis il fronça les sourcils en se disant que _techniquement_, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'expliquer. Le garçon arriva devant lui, ses cheveux roux se relevant étrangement sur son crâne, puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Vous êtes le nouveau client, n'est-ce pas ? Oikawa Tooru ?

Il avait l'air tout excité, et Oikawa comprit immédiatement où cela allait le mener. Il descendit les dernières marches en reculant puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en hochant la tête.

– Ma petite sœur est vraiment fan de votre travail, affirma-t-il en faisant glisser la bretelle de son sac à dos de son épaule. Elle a tout lu et elle passe ses journées à faire des illustrations de vos livres. C'est elle qui tient la galerie dans le centre, vous l'avez peut-être vu ?

Il fouilla dedans un instant avant de sortir un petit calepin avec un chaton sur la couverture. Il le lui tendit avec un stylo qu'il sortit de sa poche.

– Vous pourriez lui signer un autographe ? S'il vous plaît ?

Son sourire un peu gêné et sa candeur naturelle le forcèrent presque à accepter sans un mot – ce garçon le regardait de la même manière que les premiers, à ses débuts, et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler, il attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et prit un instant à se souvenir de sa signature. Sa tête était vide, alors il griffonna quelque chose et lui rendit le tout en manquant de faire tomber la moitié.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Mika résonna dans le hall vide et ils levèrent la tête en même temps : elle se tenait derrière la balustrade, à quelques pas des marches, et regardait le garçon avec colère.

– Hinata, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il rangea rapidement les preuves et referma son sac avec un air coupable.

– Rien, tenta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil en direction d'Oikawa.

– Tu sais bien qu'importuner les clients pour raison personnelle est interdit, insista-t-elle en s'approchant.

Ses talons résonnaient sur la moquette sombre.

– Je suis désolée, monsieur Oikawa ; j'aurais dû insister auprès de mes employés. Je vous assure que plus personne ne vous importunera ici.

Elle marcha sur le pied du rouquin – _Hinata_ – en passant, et lui offrit à lui un sourire poli et professionnel.

– Bonne soirée, termina-t-elle en se retournant.

Oikawa ne vit pas le regard qu'elle lança à ce pauvre garçon, mais l'expression qu'il afficha le força à faire demi-tour et à remonter les escaliers presque en courant. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier comptait rentrer chez lui avant de le croiser, mais il fallait croire qu'il allait tout d'abord se faire passer un savon.

Avant de repartir vers les portes à son tour, il murmura :

– C'était pas grave. Vraiment.

Elle lui répondit pas un petit regard étrange et un « mmh » pas vraiment convaincu.

– Bonne fin de soirée, monsieur Oikawa.

Puis elle suivit le garçon en de grandes enjambées et disparut dans l'un des nombreux couloirs. Le hall retrouva son silence.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, enroulé dans toutes les couvertures possibles, Oikawa tentait vainement de garder les yeux fermés. Sa douche lui avait fait du bien, et ses cheveux humides sentaient désormais bon le shampoing ; même Chika, allongée dans le lit d'à côté dans ses propres affaires – sa petite couette aux draps bleu clair qu'elle possédait depuis petite – était propre, séchée et coiffée. Il avait passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à la réchauffer avec le sèche-cheveux et à présent il se demandait s'il n'avait pas réveillé les autres occupants de l'hôtel avec le bruit.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se mettre à fixer le mur d'en face ; il était flou, tout comme le reste de la pièce, mais c'était sans doute le prix à payer pour tous les cafés qu'il s'était enfilés durant la journée. À présent il était seul avec ses idées confuses et son mal de tête décuplé par l'eau chaude.

Soupirant, Oikawa se leva en gardant une couverture sur ses épaules : sa peau uniquement couverte par ses sous-vêtements frissonnait à chaque pas et il préférait éviter d'attraper froid par ici. Traînant ses pieds jusqu'au bureau, il resta debout à fixer son ordinateur portable. La chaise en bois n'avait pas l'air confortable, pourtant il s'y laissa tout de même tomber. Ses lunettes étaient restées dans la salle de bain, mais il n'en avait pas besoin : l'écran était assez proche pour qu'il le voie sans plisser les yeux.

La lumière le fit grimacer, mais le bruit caractéristique du ventilateur le prit par surprise : il oubliait à chaque fois, mais ce soir il n'allait pas le refermer tout de suite. Il pouvait tenir encore un peu.

– C'est pas grave, fit-il en tapant son mot de passe. C'est pas grave.

Derrière lui, Chika dormait encore, inconsciente de son trouble. Faisant glisser le curseur, il ouvrit le document de son dernier essai et observa le titre écrit noir sur blanc en haut de la page. Trop de blanc : il n'y avait plus que cela, là où lui voulait du noir. Sa tête vide, ses yeux secs, son mal de crâne : il tapa un mot, un tout petit mot, puis s'arrêta aussitôt.

_C'est pas bien. Pas assez bien._

Au départ, cela avait été des pages entières. Il écrivait pendant des heures, prit d'une fièvre effrénée, puis effaçait tout en se relisant un peu plus tard : chaque paragraphe, chaque lettre lui brûlait les yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que refermer son ordinateur pour aller le cacher à nouveau dans les plis de ses vêtements, dans son dressing. Petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte qu'écrire était devenu quelque chose de difficile, et plus important quelque chose qu'il ne savait plus faire.

Il effaça son mot et retomba au fond de son siège, ses ongles appuyés contre ses paumes.

La fenêtre se trouvait juste à côté du bureau, et il put constater que la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée : la lune était ronde et illuminait la pièce d'une lumière légèrement rassurante. Oikawa se leva pour aller ouvrir les rideaux entièrement, puis observa le petit village en bord de falaise qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Les réverbères étaient éteints, et peu de maisons émettaient encore de la lumière.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, son téléphone se mit à vibrer quelque part dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna : le bruit réveilla sa chienne qui se redressa, puis descendit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit en resserrant sa couverture et trouva son portable à côté des toilettes.

– Allô ?

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder le nom affiché, mais il ne le faisait jamais : peu de personnes avaient son numéro.

– Oikawa ?

Il haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

– Akaashi ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

– Et toi ?

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Trois heures. Et quelques. Mais c'est pas la question : pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ?

Il était parti précipitamment, et se demanda soudain s'il avait bien éteint les lumières en partant.

– Je... en fait je suis parti.

– Sans blague.

– Ma grand-mère est morte.

Sa propre remarque lui arracha une grimace. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça ainsi – s'entendre dire ça lui faisait encore bizarre –.

– Oh. Je suis désolé. Vous étiez proches.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Ouais. Je suis reparti dans mon village.

– Tu reviendras ?

– Bien sûr.

– Quand ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était venu que pour l'enterrement, mais bizarrement les vêtements s'étaient d'eux même entassés dans son sac.

– Je te rappellerai.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Un silence étrange s'installa, et alors qu'Oikawa allait lever son téléphone devant ses yeux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours en ligne, sa voix résonna à nouveau :

– Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ?

Il avait presque chuchoté, mais Oikawa l'entendit comme s'il avait crié. Akaashi Keiji était le meilleur éditeur dont on puisse rêver, et il était également son meilleur ami depuis des années. Mais malheureusement, il avait aussi été aux premières loges pour assister à sa chute : cette question-là, il la lui posait toutes les deux semaines, comme si la réponse allait un jour changer. Ils l'espéraient tous les deux, mais l'un n'y croyait plus.

Comme rien ne sortit de sa bouche, Akaashi répondit à sa place :

– D'accord. Tout va bien.

Il lui disait toujours ça. _Tout va bien_. Et c'était vrai, dans un sens : Oikawa Tooru était toujours un riche et bel écrivain, qui vivait dans un appartement immense en plein cœur de la plus grande ville du pays, et il le resterait même s'il ne sortait plus jamais de nouveaux ouvrages. Tout allait bien. La vie continuait.

– Ouais.

Sa voix avait craqué.

– Je vais te laisser, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

Le rebord de la baignoire lui faisait mal au dos, mais surtout il ne supportait plus d'entendre cette étincelle de déception dans la voix de son éditeur, qui se voulait pourtant bienveillante. Keiji était un ange tombé du ciel, qui n'avait malheureusement pas de chance d'être tombé sur lui.

Et son mal de tête empirait de seconde en seconde avec la lumière jaune au-dessus du miroir.

– Courage.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de raccrocher et de poser son téléphone sur le lavabo.

* * *

Dans la chambre, sa chienne qui s'était allongée sur la moquette releva la tête à son approche. Elle la pencha d'un côté, la langue sortie, puis la reposa sur le sol en constatant qu'Oikawa n'allait pas vers elle.

Il fixa l'extérieur où la lune était toujours bien visible, puis son ordinateur encore ouvert sur le bureau. La page blanche était aussi éclatante que quelques minutes plus tôt, et il se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard.

Oikawa passa une main dans ses cheveux humides puis alla sortir un pantalon et un sweat-shirt de son sac : son esprit embrumé par la caféine voulait de l'air frais, et il n'arriverait pas à dormir même s'il avalait une plaquette entière de somnifère.

– Chika, fit-il alors qu'elle se levait en remuant la queue. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Elle ne répondit évidemment pas, mais ses petits glapissements heureux lui montrèrent qu'elle aussi avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. Sans attendre, Oikawa lui enfila son harnais puis alla claquer l'écran de son pc : le noir revint immédiatement et il put tourner les talons en attrapant sa veste au passage. Il ne prit pas la peine de chercher la laisse : cette chienne était dressée comme un véritable soldat, et personne ne devait se promener dehors à cette heure-là.

– Bon.

La porte ne lui avait pas paru aussi infranchissable, tout à l'heure.

– C'est l'heure d'aller retrouver le village, je crois.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment prêt.

* * *

Les rues étaient comme dans son souvenir : étroites, pleines de voitures garées sur le bas côté, avec une odeur de pluie et un peu d'embruns. Il n'entendait pas la mer, mais il savait exactement où elle se trouvait : certaines maisons étaient peut-être neuves ou refaites, mais dans l'ensemble rien n'avait changé. Les herbes étaient toujours trop hautes près des arrêts de bus, la place centrale semblait toujours déserte la nuit et les décorations de Noël pendaient encore aux fils électriques – ils étaient là toute l'année, depuis qu'il était petit et encore plus longtemps sûrement –.

Le froid lui picotait les joues, mais il s'était bien emmitouflé avant de partir alors ses pieds avançaient d'eux-mêmes : il savait où il voulait aller, et ce qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Donc, quand il arriva près de l'ancien port, il observa le phare qui s'était écroulé un siècle plus tôt debout à côté d'un banc. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers et les quelques bateaux amarrés là, mais dans l'ensemble il n'était vraiment plus utilisé : même les bouées étaient en mauvais état.

De l'autre côté de la route, derrière lui où se trouvait une barrière en bois blanc et rouge, un petit sentier se perdait derrière d'épais buissons. Il avait toujours été là, et quand il était vraiment petit il avait aimé passer des heures dehors à explorer tous les environs ; pourtant ce chemin là, c'était au collège qu'il l'avait découvert, presque deux ans avant de quitter définitivement cet endroit.

– Chika, appela-t-il. Par là ma belle.

Il dégagea le chemin pour elle en relevant les branches, puis se griffa le cou en se glissant à travers les feuilles vertes. Le village était construit le long de petites falaises qui ne dépassaient pas les six mètres, puis repartait vers les terres en de longues allées sinueuses. Le sentier sur lequel il marchait était en très mauvais état, mais il y avait encore un peu de marge avant que la mer ne fasse s'effondre la terre ; les bancs étaient tous à deux doigts de s'écrouler, d'énormes racines envahissaient le chemin, et le chemin de terre autrefois bien dessiné était à présent presque entièrement recouvert d'herbe.

Mais tout de même, cela faisait du bien. Il marchait, marchait, et marchait encore en observant la mer, les vagues, le ciel, et sa chienne qui courait le long de la côte. Sa longue queue s'agitait dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle vérifiait de temps à autre s'il suivait toujours. Le vent soufflait, relevant ses cheveux sur sa nuque et faisait bouffer sa veste autour de son corps. Parfois, il tenait ses lunettes pour éviter qu'elles ne se décrochent de son nez et éternuait quand les embruns lui chatouillaient un peu trop les narines. Les rochers en contre bas se faisaient peu à peu submerger et les nuages recouvraient encore une fois les étoiles : la pollution lumineuse était si faible qu'elles brillaient plus fort que nulle part ailleurs.

Les mains dans les poches, il essayait d'écarter les souvenirs qui venaient rebondir sur la bulle qu'il s'était créée : cela faisait des années qu'il les évitait continuellement, et à presque trente-six ans c'était encore affligeant qu'il n'y arrive encore que partiellement. Les souvenirs, le passé, c'était quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir lâché avant de monter dans la voiture qui l'avait écarté de cet endroit. Mais ce sentier, c'était différent. Il l'avait pris en pleurant, en riant, en ayant peur et en se demandant pourquoi il était là, sur cette terre. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il n'était que très rarement seul dans ces moments là.

Comme pour le ramener vers elle, Chika aboya au loin : elle s'était perchée sur une large pierre, là où le chemin tournait enfin. Ses pas ralentirent doucement, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement complètement. Il fixa l'endroit, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il y trouvait s'il osait s'approcher un peu. Une minuscule plage, entourée par des dizaines d'éboulements qui avaient lieu chaque année.

_On est bien là, non ? Ici, personne ne peut t'atteindre._

Cette voix, encore jeune et fluette, un peu rauque certes, mais encore douce, le força à se retourner. Sur le sentier vide, là où on ne voyait même plus le village, seul le vent lui prouva que ce n'était que dans sa tête. Il avait mal, il était fatigué, et étrangement il sentait la cicatrice cachée sous sa frange pulser sous sa peau.

Il avait soif, aussi, mais il ne savait même plus de quoi.

– Chika, l'appela-t-il. On rentre.

Elle glapit puis courut vers lui à toute vitesse avant de le dépasser et continuer son chemin dans l'autre sens. À l'horizon, le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était largement temps pour lui – et pour elle – d'aller retrouver leur chambre.

Au milieu du sentier, les nuages se firent plus sombres que jamais et une pluie épaisse se mit à lui tomber dessus : il se dépêcha de rentrer, glissant parfois dans la boue qui s'était formée sous ses pieds.

_Tout va bien._

* * *

Le soleil qui faisait son chemin à travers les rideaux n'avait pas suffi pour le réveiller, mais les dents de Chika qui essayaient à présent de lui grignoter les cheveux le forcèrent à émerger des couvertures. Les yeux bouffis, il les plissa en direction de sa chienne qui agitait la queue, toute langue dehors, en sautillant sur le lit.

– Quelle heure... ? marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

Il avait l'étrange impression de se réveiller d'un très long rêve, mais la pièce qui apparut peu à peu devant sa vision trouble lui prouva que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours : il était bel et bien retourné chez lui. Une odeur d'humidité lui parvint et il se rendit compte que son tas de vêtements trempés traînait dans un coin de la pièce, et il avait simplement pendu sa veste avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les draps.

Son mal de tête avait disparu, alors il prit le temps de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, sa chienne sur les talons. Elle glapissait de joie et lui rapportait continuellement l'une de ses chaussettes, la déposant à ses pieds pour la reprendre et aller la déplacer quelques mètres plus loin. Lui tentait simplement de retrouver ses lunettes sans se prendre les pieds dans ce qui traînait au sol.

Devant le miroir, il loucha sur ses cheveux emmêlés et ses joues ombrées de poils bruns, puis fit couler de l'eau pour s'en passer sur le visage. Les gouttes froides glissèrent le long de peau et le réveillèrent presque aussitôt ; il attrapa sa brosse à dents et frotta aussi fort que possible jusqu'à sentir de petits picotements et un goût métallique.

Dans sa chambre, il tira les rideaux et enfila le premier jogging qu'il attrapa dans son sac – il faudrait qu'il pense à le vider quelque part, mais pour l'instant cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore fuir n'importe quand – puis enfila un pull et des chaussettes.

– Tu veux sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

En temps normal, elle passait son temps dehors – c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le pousser à sortir de son appartement – à courir sur la grande terrasse sur le toit de son immeuble. C'était un avantage non négligeable lorsqu'on était riche et connu : personne ne trouvait cela étrange d'habiter dans un immense endroit alors qu'on était seul avec son chien. Elle aboya, comme pour lui montrer que non seulement il avait raison, mais qu'en plus elle n'allait pas tarder à pisser sur la moquette s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Les couloirs étaient bien plus clairs de jour : il n'avait pas remarqué toutes ces fenêtres, la veille, et à présent chaque porte et chaque tapis était baigné de lumière. Chika trottinait sagement à ses côtés, son harnais rouge se perdant dans ses poils blancs, et elle le guida jusqu'à la sortie arrière, comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux mieux que lui.

Sur les photos de Google, il avait remarqué que derrière l'hôtel s'étendait un jardin assez verdoyant – pas vraiment étonnant dans une région où il pleuvait trois fois par jour – qui lui avait paru parfait pour elle : cela ne manqua pas, Chika s'élança entre les arbres et les petits parterres de fleurs à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte. Elle se roula sur le sol, tenta d'attraper des papillons au vol, poursuivait des oiseaux qui se trouvaient pourtant à plus de dix mètres au-dessus d'elle, et Oikawa se contentait de la suivre en posant une main sur son ventre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, et même là il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était trouvé dans son assiette. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait _faim_, ou envie de manger, mais il sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement et chaque grimace qu'il tirait le faisait se sentir fragile.

Les bancs du jardin étaient dans un état étonnant : pas de peinture défraîchie ni de morceaux de bois qui dépassaient, et quand il s'y assit aucune écharde ne resta enfoncée sur l'une de ses fesses. L'air était encore froid, mais il commençait à s'y habituer à force. Il n'aurait pas forcément dit non à une écharpe, mais cela faisait bien une trentaine de minutes qu'il était sorti ; Chika commençait déjà à revenir vers lui.

– Je sais pas du tout où t'as été faire tes besoins, rit-il alors qu'elle venait se frotter contre ses jambes dans l'espoir de récolter quelques caresses. Alors j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas s'ils trouvent une crotte ou deux cachées dans l'herbe.

Pour l'entraîner un peu, il lui fit travailler les bases : assis, debout, couchée, elle fit également la morte quand il dessina le geste dans l'air avec un rictus. Toutes ces heures en compagnie d'un professionnel n'avaient pas été inutiles car à présent il possédait la chienne la plus intelligente du pays.

Une dernière fois, il leva la tête et observa les quelques nuages blancs qui couvraient le plafond au-dessus de lui. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas trop moche, peut-être pourrait-il...

Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu te sens d'aller...voir des gens ?

Elle se contenta de remuer la queue.

* * *

Quand il rentra de nouveau dans l'hôtel par la double porte à l'avant du bâtiment, Oikawa fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas Mika qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, ni le petit rouquin qu'il avait vu la veille, mais un homme de son âge qui jouait sur son téléphone avec les pieds posés sur le bureau. Ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés dépassaient d'une pile de brochures et quand il s'approcha, Oikawa dut se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

– Oh merde, fit-il en se redressant soudainement.

Son regard tomba sur la chienne qui l'observait avec de grands yeux et il laissa échapper :

– Tu as – je veux dire, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Les sourcils haussés, il devait bien avouer que ce gars était amusant : entre sa cravate de travers et son cardigan mal repassé, Oikawa n'avait même plus honte de son jogging troué et plein de boue.

– En fait –

– Quoi ?

Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois et parla plus fort :

– Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où manger ici ? Il n'y en avait pas avant, mais peut-être que...

L'homme le regarda de haut en bas, puis sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, puis émit un petit « mmmh » mystérieux.

– Il y a bien...

Il aimait décidément trop le suspens pour cela soit naturel, et les yeux d'Oikawa glissèrent jusqu'au badge accroché sur sa poitrine. _Kuroo Tetsurou. _Cela faisait trois employés, avec Mika et le petit rouquin, et il se demanda comment tout ce beau monde était payé avec aussi peu de client.

– Il y a ce restaurant, près de la mer de l'autre côté de l'ancien port, mais il faut que tu – euh, que vous sachiez que le patron est un gros con.

Sur le moment, il crut avoir mal entendu et papillonna des yeux.

– Un gros con, répéta Kuroo.

– Je vois.

– Vraiment j'insiste c'est un –

– Oui, d'accord. Je crois que je vois.

Satisfait, Kuroo retomba sur sa chaise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu – vous désiriez autre chose ?

Chika s'était couchée à ses pieds et l'observait calmement, ses grands yeux sombres brillants de cet éclat qui voulait souvent dire : _quoi ? T'abandonnes ?_

Oikawa hocha la tête, remercia l'homme qui reprit immédiatement son téléphone, puis tourna les talons pour aller retrouver sa chambre.

* * *

Un peu mieux habillé – sans tache ni trou, tout du moins – Oikawa se tenait devant la devanture du restaurant, la laisse de Chika enroulée autour du poignet. Elle était plutôt sympa, assez sobre pour passer discrètement dans la rue calme où le restaurant s'était implanté, mais assez voyante pour attirer l'attention : il y avait de grandes vitres qui laissaient entrevoir les nombreux clients qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et Oikawa déglutit. Tout le village s'était-il réuni ici ou bien cet endroit avait-il naturellement autant de succès ?

En entrant, la petite clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit et ce bruit le figea immédiatement – Chika remarqua son trouble et vint se coller à ses jambes, comme pour le soutenir –. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais glissèrent sur son corps comme s'il n'était personne ; son souffle se relâcha et il remarqua une petite femme blonde s'approcher de lui. Elle avait de belles joues rosées et sautilla presque jusqu'à ses pieds avec un sourire discret. Son badge indiquait _Hitoka Yachi_, et Oikawa trouva soudain ces petites choses très pratiques.

– Monsieur ? Vous désirez déjeuner ?

Sa petite voix fluette était étrangement agréable à entendre, mais soudain son regard tomba sur sa chienne tranquillement assise sur le tapis de l'entrée. La gueule ouverte, elle attendait sagement qu'Oikawa lui dise quoi faire.

– Vous acceptez les chiens ? marmonna-t-il en resserrant la poigne autour du tissu de la laisse.

Un homme sur l'une des tables avoisinantes fronça les sourcils, se tourna légèrement vers lui, puis reprit son repas sans faire de commentaire.

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire en tendant la main vers Chika.

Puis elle s'arrêta et releva la tête vers lui.

– Elle est gentille ? On m'a toujours dit que demander la permission avant de caresser un chien, mais elle est vraiment trop mignonne.

Oikawa hocha la tête ; sa chienne était douce comme un agneau, et elle le resterait tant qu'il ne lui ordonnerait pas d'attaquer.

– Chouette.

Elle lui grattouilla le sommet du crâne quelques instants en gazouillant, affirmant que c'était le plus beau husky qu'elle avait vu de sa vie, puis se souvint soudain qu'elle était censée _travailler_. En une seconde elle fut debout avec des excuses, et lui proposa une table un peu à l'écart pour se faire pardonner de l'attente. Quand elle lui tendit le menu avec un petit air embarrassé, il lui demanda un café avant de manger. Si elle parut surprise, elle n'en montra rien et hocha la tête avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

Quand il baissa la tête, Chika était à moitié allongée sous sa chaise et le regardait avec ce qu'il interpréta comme la tête du «_ tu vois tu recommences _». Elle bouda et reposa sa gueule contre le sol.

Tout le repas fut bien plus dur que prévu ; les aliments étaient bons – ils devaient l'être, en tout cas –, mais il avait du mal à mâcher, à avaler, et au final tout avait un goût de carton. Son ventre se contractait de plus en plus, mais à force il savait que cela disparaîtrait un peu plus tard. Il commanda finalement trois autres cafés pour faire passer la nourriture plus facilement, et se força à grimacer un sourire quand Yachi vint apporter une gamelle d'eau froide pour sa chienne. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre d'être discret, puis retourna s'occuper des autres clients.

_Ouvrir, croquer, mâcher, avaler._

C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours – qu'il essayait de faire tous les jours –, mais son corps fondant comme une bougie allumée lui signifiait que ce n'était pas assez. Les gens autour de lui faisaient leur vie sans le regarder ; ils se levaient, partaient, arrivaient et rigolaient. Il y avait de tout dans cette pièce, des jeunes filles qui mangeaient avant de repartir en cours, des personnes âgées qui se retrouvaient ici pour ne pas rester seules chez eux, des hommes d'affaires de passage qui ne restaient qu'une trentaine de minutes avant de reprendre la route. En un sens, c'était si rassurant que parfois il parvenait presque à oublier et à manger sans trop se poser de question, mais le goût de carton réapparaissait et il devait faire une pause.

À un moment, au milieu du repas, un homme sortit de l'une des portes au fond – qui donnait sur un escalier en bois – et passa dans les rangées en demandant aux clients si tout se passait bien. À l'arrière de sa tête, il sentit quelque chose le titiller jusqu'à ce que le souvenir se rappelle à lui dans l'instant : Daishou Suguru. Yachi l'appela patron, et plusieurs personnes lui serrèrent la main alors qu'il leur sortait de grands sourires commerciaux.

Depuis le collège, il avait grandi et s'était teint les cheveux en vert. Il était plus fin, un peu plus costaud, et ne portait plus ces affreux pulls à carreaux qu'il affectionnait tant à l'époque. Durant une fraction de seconde, Oikawa se demanda s'il allait soudain se retourner vers lui et s'écrier « hey, Oikawa Tooru ? Alors, on a loupé sa vie ? ». Loupé, pas raté ; comme s'il était réellement passé à côté du plus important. Il se souvenait encore de sa langue de vipère qui accompagnait Iwaizumi partout où il allait, de celui qui s'était affirmé de lui-même dans un collège qui ne laissait pas sa place aux différences.

Sa main commença à trembler et il la cacha sous la table, serrée sur sa cuisse, mais à son grand soulagement il repartit vers les escaliers comme il y était venu, et son passage fut aussitôt oublié. Dans un sens, il se sentit aussitôt très stupide ; qui était-il pour penser que Daishou se souviendrait de lui ? Un garçon effacé qui traînait de temps à autre avec son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'apparemment à l'époque il n'était pas « autant un enfoiré qu'il essaye de le faire croire ».

Serrant les lèvres, il glissa la moitié de sa viande sur le côté de son assiette puis regarda Chika l'avaler tout entière sans rechigner.

– C'est bien, chuchota-t-il en repoussant le reste des légumes. Tout va bien.

Il caressa sa chienne puis but cul sec le reste de son café avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il avait d'autres choses à faire.

* * *

De jour, les ruelles paraissaient plus larges, même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentit le ciel se rapprocher et les murs l'écraser : même en marchant au milieu de la route il sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur lui couler le long du dos, comme si le soleil tapait fort à travers les nuages.

Se concentrer sur chaque pas était bien plus facile que de penser à ce qui l'attendrait au bout de cette route. En vérité, ce n'était rien, rien de _grave_. Cela n'aurait pas du le faire paniquer, rien de cela n'aurait du le faire paniquer. Il aurait dû être triste, il aurait dû pleurer et porter du noir à longueur de journée. Mais ce qui le marquait davantage que la mort de sa grand-mère, c'était toutes les choses que ça entraînait ; un immense barrage qui venait de s'écrouler, et qui l'emportait loin, très loin au gré des courants.

Ce qui le poussait le plus à avancer, c'était Chika qui tirait sur sa laisse, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Elle se retournait et le regardait, puis tirait encore jusqu'à réussir à le traîner jusque devant une maison qui le bloqua dans l'instant. La laisse tomba au sol, et la chienne fit demi-tour pour aller se serrer contre ses jambes.

Oikawa, lui, ne regardait plus rien d'autre que la façade un peu décrépie et les lierres grimpant sur les murs. La porte en bois qui perdait sa couleur, la boite aux lettres délavée dont le nom n'était plus lisible. Il y avait un petit jardinet devant, un chemin de béton qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée, et les herbes autour étaient bien trop hautes et montraient que personne ne s'en était occupé depuis des lustres.

Cette maison était laide, et Oikawa était bien placé pour savoir que l'intérieur n'était pas mieux. Tout était étroit, gris ou beige, et les immenses meubles en bois prenaient toute la place dans les couloirs et les pièces. Même s'il avait voulu, jamais il n'aurait repris cet endroit : une fois toute la paperasse terminée, il la mettrait en vente et ferait disparaître tout ce qu'elle représentait.

C'était autrefois son chez-lui, c'était là qu'il avait grandi, qu'il s'était construit, et c'était ici que sa grand-mère était venue habiter après avoir quitté la capitale, quand Tooru avait eu vingt ans et qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Mais à présent, même cette femme exceptionnelle qui l'avait pris sous son aile n'avait pas suffi à le faire changer d'avis.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ; des dizaines et des dizaines où il se contenta de fixer ce qui lui restait d'enfance avec une peur mal contenue et une boule à l'estomac. Il avait grandi, mais à cet instant il se donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans, et de vouloir partir en courant sans pour autant donner de raison.

Quand sa main se posa sur le portillon défraîchi, il la retira immédiatement et reprit son souffle.

Chika aboya soudain, et il tourna la tête vers elle.

– C'est pas grave, lui dit-il. On ira un autre jour, d'accord ? Rien ne presse.

_Tout va bien._

Sur le chemin du retour, il la laissa courir tranquillement et ignora les nuages noirs qui réapparaissaient derrière lui. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve cette supérette, en espérant qu'elle existe encore, et tout devrait s'arranger.

* * *

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge à chaque lampée, mais plus le temps passait et plus il sentait son corps se relaxer, même si la culpabilité était loin d'être agréable. La bouteille était déjà vidée de moitié, pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir grand-chose ; sa tête était toujours embrouillée, ses mains ne s'étaient toujours pas trouvé un talent quelconque, et il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait plus jamais. Sa langue semblait engourdie sous ses dents, mais dans ses veines coulait un courage qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis – _depuis la dernière bouteille, en fait_.

Derrière lui, Chika dormait sur son propre lit, calme et tranquille comme si le monde s'était arrêté, et dehors la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. En rentrant dans l'hôtel il avait croisé Hinata, le petit rouquin, qui s'était excessivement excusé pour son comportement, et il n'avait réussi à s'échapper qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Sa chambre lui avait paru trop tranquille, trop sombre, alors il avait allumé la vieille télévision en coupant le son et l'avait laissé tourner.

À présent il tapotait le bois du bureau en attendant que quelque chose lui vienne, n'importe quoi, afin de le retranscrire sur cette foutue page blanche qui lui irritait la rétine. L'écran de son ordinateur lui donnait la migraine, et au bout d'un moment il le referma d'un geste rageur. Attrapant la bouteille, il balança sa tête en arrière et grimaça jusqu'à sentir la dernière goutte sur son palais.

En vérité, il n'appréciait même pas ça : c'était l'idée qui lui plaisait. Même dans sa vingtaine, quand il avait enfin découvert ce que c'était que la vie, la liberté, et la popularité, il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié l'alcool. Seulement la première fois où son corps ne lui avait plus vraiment appartenu, la première fois où il s'était senti aussi euphorique qu'en marchant sur des nuages, et bien il avait trouvé ça génial. Cette soirée avait été géniale, et même si le goût de l'alcool n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, la sensation qui suivait le libérait entièrement.

À présent, il ne restait plus de cela qu'un souvenir diffus et un goût amer sur la langue.

Un gémissement canin le força à se retourner et il soupira.

– Chika, pas maintenant.

Il se sentait fatigué et impatient ; quand il se leva, la terre tangua un peu, mais il se rattrapa avec le dossier de sa chaise.

– C'est rien, grogna-t-il en la voyant se relever. Coucher.

Elle gémit légèrement, mais obéit tout de même en faisant reposer sa tête sur ses deux pattes avant, prête à intervenir. Son téléphone portable était toujours dans la salle de bain, mais il n'allait pas le chercher et se contenta d'aller chercher sa veste ; elle traînait dans un coin, et il fut soulagé d'y trouver ses clés de voiture.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa chienne, puis ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de bouger. Il attendit quelques secondes, n'entendit aucun aboiement, et se mit à longer le couloir pour retrouver l'entrée.

L'intérieur de sa voiture était comme il l'avait laissé : le petit sapin suspendu à son rétroviseur ne sentait plus rien depuis des mois, mais il le laissait là sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il y avait des bouteilles d'eau vides un peu partout, de la poussière sur les tapis, mais surtout, accroché sur un cintre à la poignée de maintien des sièges arrière, son costume semblait lui sourire narquoisement. Il l'entendait presque se moquer de lui, lui siffler sans aucune pitié à quel point il était pathétique, et quand l'attrapa pour le poser sur son avant-bras, l'air frais de la nuit lui parut soudain préférable à n'importe quelle cérémonie.

_Je pourrais rester là_, pensa-t-il. _Je pourrais rester là, attendre, puis aller la chercher et partir. Tout simplement._

Rien ne le forçait à y aller. Il avait promis, certes, mais ce ne serait pas la première promesse qu'il brisait alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait vraiment ici ?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois – il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'il était là – il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez puis retourna à sa chambre. Ce qu'il faisait était ridicule, car il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Sa grand-mère n'avait peut-être pas été parfaite – elle était souvent distraite, faisait des commentaires déplacés à propos des homosexuels, était stricte sur ses notes et son éducation –, mais elle avait été là. Son père traînait quelque part dans la nature, sa mère était décédée après des années coincées dans cet hôpital, et quand il avait le plus eu besoin d'une base, elle avait fait le chemin depuis la capitale et l'avait ramené avec elle sans se poser la moindre question.

Et à présent, elle était morte ; sa présence était le minimum requis.

En remontant dans sa chambre, il s'excusa auprès de Chika avec de nombreuses caresses. Elle aimait lui lécher les doigts, se faire gratter le creux du cou, et tendait de lui mordiller les phalanges. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, mais Oikawa ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un comme ça. Quelqu'un qui s'énervait pour un rien, et qui buvait à la moindre occasion.

Lui tapotant le dos une dernière fois, il se releva pour aller pendre son costume à la porte de la salle de bain. Le rendant aussi lisse que possible, il le regarda d'un œil neuf, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Dans les faits, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir acheté, pourtant cela faisait des années qu'il traînait dans son dressing, sagement rangé avec ses autres vêtements.

_Je l'enfilerai,_ décida-t-il. _Je le mettrai, et même elle n'y trouverait rien à redire._

Face au miroir, il enleva ses lunettes et se retint de soupirer. Ses joues ombrées, ses cheveux sales et désordonnés ; il faisait peur à voir, et surtout un peu pitié. Même s'il avait marqué la mémoire de Daishou Suguru, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il reconnaisse en lui cet adolescent aux traits délicats.

Prenant son temps, il se fit couler un bain puis chercha de la crème à raser dans sa trousse de toilette. Il prit son temps, faisant bien attention à ne pas se couper, et observa la salle de remplir de vapeur à mesure que la baignoire se remplissait. La chaleur lui fit du bien, et quand il se rinça une dernière fois le visage, ses cernes et ses joues creusées le firent grimacer. Il tenta un sourire face au miroir, mais abandonna bien vite. Sa dernière ex-femme lui répétait sans cesse que son sourire naturel était trop tordu et qu'en public il devrait se contenter de hocher poliment la tête.

– Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, déclara-t-il à haute voix.

Son reflet lui faisait pitié, et il sut immédiatement ce que sa grand-mère aurait dit en le voyant. Elle ne lui aurait pas fait de câlin, pas plus qu'elle ne lui aurait pincé les joues, comme il le voyait dans les films. Non, elle lui aurait préparé une soupe brûlante avec tout ce qu'il restait dans les placards, puis l'aurait regardé manger avant de dire quelque chose comme : V_as-y gamin, déballe ton sac. Chiale un coup, puis on en parle plus._

Ce n'était pas qu'elle se fichait des sentiments des autres, simplement elle était ainsi, tout devait aller de l'avant. _Il n'y a pas la place pour le passé dans le présent,gamin. Sois t'avances, sois tu restes coincé et là autant claquer tout de suite. _Elle fumait beaucoup, alors sa voix était toujours enrouée. Certains trouvaient ça irritant qu'elle ne prenne pas le temps de les aider à traverser les épreuves, mais pour Oikawa c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin. Un bon coup de pied au cul.

– Elle t'aurait foutu une bonne gifle en te voyant comme ça, continua-t-il. Une gifle, puis une soupe.

L'eau s'apprêta à déborder alors il l'éteignit et enleva ses vêtements un par un. Elle était trop chaude, mais il rentra quand même entièrement dedans en plongea la tête sous la surface.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

Cet endroit – _ce village_ – était ce qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Shimizu le lui avait dit, une fois, juste avant de le quitter. C'était cette rupture là qui lui avait fait le plus mal, parmi les trois divorces qu'il avait vécus. _Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu et ils étaient restés en bon terme, pourtant ces mots l'avaient perturbé. Encore maintenant, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment passer outre ses souvenirs.

En ressortant la tête de l'eau, essoufflée, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de ses jambes et se sentir enfin sa peau s'habituer à la température. Quand son corps était-il devenu si grand ?

– C'était le premier, fit-il tout bas.

Sa voix résonna dans la salle de bain.

– Et c'est du passé.

Il avait eu son premier amour. Il avait senti son cœur bondir, se serrer, papillonner. Il avait lâché des rires et des sourires, des rougissements à tout va, des premiers baisers et des courses sous la pluie. Son départ avait mis fin à tout ça, et parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.

À présent son corps entier semblait continuellement gelé, son âme à l'étroit dans cette enveloppe rouillée, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Mais rien ne se passait jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux et des crampes à l'estomac : l'espace de quelques secondes, il se promit de ne plus boire. Rabattant les couvertures sur le côté, il se frotta les yeux et fut presque surpris de sentir une peau douce sous ses doigts. Même un peu bourré, il avait tout de même réussi à faire du bon travail, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Au pied de sa table de chevet, Chika s'était tranquillement couché en attendant qu'il se réveil, et soudain un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignit tout entier. Il se releva en vitesse, faisant sursauter sa chienne, puis courut presque à la salle de bain où il attrapa son téléphone. Plus de batterie.

Dans un grognement, il fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche de son chargeur, qu''il trouva plus rapidement que prévu ; un instant plus tard, le smartphone se rallumait et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dix heures trente. Il avait encore le temps.

Se retournant finalement vers Chika qui l'observait sans rien y comprendre, il retourna dans sa salle de bain pour aller se passer un coup sur le visage puis se rhabilla de son vieux survêtement. L'air devait être frais alors il s'enroula dans plusieurs couches, puis lui repassa le harnais.

– Ça serait bête que tu salisses la moquette, hein ?

Il ne croisa personne dans le hall, et sans grande surprise il constata que le jardin arrière était une fois de plus vide et silencieux. Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, celui qui faisait dos au village, puis souffla un bon coup en regardant sa respiration se transformer en une fumée opaque à la sortie de ses lèvres.

Il attendit là plusieurs minutes, sans vraiment bouger, puis retint un sursaut en entendant une branche se briser derrière lui. Une voix féminine lui parvint, assez proche pour qu'il se doute qu'elle ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres.

– J'ai cru que vous vous étiez endormi.

Mika fit le tour du banc en silence, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment révélés en un chignon qui avait dû connaître de jour meilleur, et ses yeux fatigués lui indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas du très bien dormir, elle non plus.

– Vous avez une très belle chienne. Très gentille.

Il se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait été dressée ; petite, quand son ex-femme la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait et insistait pour qu'elle monte dans le lit avec eux, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de pisser sur ses tapis et de manger ses pieds de table.

En voyant qu'il restait silencieux, un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres, et Oikawa manqua de froncer les sourcils.

– Kuroo aime beaucoup l'animation. Genre, vraiment beaucoup. Quand c'est trop silencieux, il passe dans l'hôtel avec des maracas parce qu'il trouve ça perturbant.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle. Parce que ça n'avait pas de sens.

– Hier soir, il est passé me demander s'il y avait un client avec votre description dans l'hôtel, parce qu'apparemment il vous a pris pour un fantôme.

– Un fantôme, répéta Oikawa.

– Un fantôme, confirma-t-elle. J'ai déjà eu des clients qui restaient toute la journée dans le hall pour nous raconter leur vie, et je dois bien avouer que parfois c'est amusant. En bref, il a un peu flippé, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

– Heureux pour lui.

Elle semblait bien trop amusée par chacune de ses réponses pour que cela soit honnête. Croisant ses jambes, elle entama l'air de rien :

– Vous êtes très connu.

_Nous y voilà._

– Je me demandais simplement ce qui vous a amené jusqu'à notre village. C'est un peu perdu, si je puis dire.

Normalement, il aurait simplement répondu que cela ne la regardait pas. Ou plutôt, il aurait pensé que cela ne la regardait pas, puis se serait levé et serait parti sans un mot.

Mais Chika était encore en train de jouer dans l'herbe, alors il regarda encore une fois son souffle blanc puis marmonna :

– Affaire de famille.

Mika haussa les sourcils avec un « ah ? » qui était censé le pousser à en dire plus, mais il se mit à fixer les feuilles d'un arbre.

– Vous avez de la famille par ici ?

– J'avais.

Sur le moment, elle prit le temps de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, puis ouvrit la bouche avait un ton sincèrement étonné :

– Mais je crois que madame Chiyuki est la seule qui –

Oikawa se leva avant qu'elle puisse terminer et appela sa chienne. Il lâcha un « bonne journée » du bout des lèvres, puis s'éloigna vers les portes de l'hôtel.

Aujourd'hui, il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Une pluie dense était tombée en fin de matinée, et à présent le sol humide dégorgeait et de gros nuages couvraient le ciel.

Les pieds dans la boue, Oikawa se tenait droit en gardant son parapluie dans la main gauche, et observait le cercueil qui disparaissait peu à peu dans la terre. Sa tête vide se contentait d'observer sans penser, et à force il commençait presque à entendre la voix de sa grand-mère dans son dos.

_Tu ne m'appelles pas grand-mère, d'accord gamin ? C'est Chiyuki. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu ouvres la bouche. Je suis pas devin._

Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'une fois morte rien ne lui importait vraiment, et qu'elle préférait être enterrée là où les gens pouvaient venir la voir, si cela leur faisait plaisir ; à présent elle était effectivement là, enfermée dans un cercueil, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était réellement la chose à faire.

À sa grande surprise, il y avait plus de monde qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, si bien qu'il s'était faufilé jusqu'au fond en arrivant au cimetière.

Il attendait que la cérémonie se termine, nageant dans son costume finalement trop grand pour lui – à une époque, il était certain que cela lui allait parfaitement – et sentant son estomac se retourner encore et encore. Il avait faim, mais une nausée insupportable l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les minutes passaient, la terre se refermait, les gens s'avançaient un à un pour présenter leur dernier hommage. Étrangement, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir et il avait une immense envie de porter sa main à son front ; quand finalement ce fut son tour, il hésita un instant. Avait-il même quelque chose à dire ? Quelque chose qui aurait plus de sens que ce que toutes ces personnes ressentaient ?

Il y alla tout de même, et entendit des chuchotis sur son passage. Ce n'était que quelques questionnements, rien d'important, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à ce que son esprit redevienne blanc.

Quand il s'arrêta, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas une fleur à déposer.

– Tu m'avais toujours dit que tu t'en fichais, de toute manière, murmura-t-il.

Son doigt tressauta, alors il dut fermer le poing pour s'empêcher de trembler.

– Tu as eu une belle vie. Ton fils t'a déçu, et ton petit-fils ne devait pas être mieux. Mais toi, tu as fait des choses. Les gens t'aimaient bien. Et même si je comprends pas bien pourquoi tu as voulu reprendre leur maison après tout ça, je sais au moins que t'étais bien ici.

Il se racla la gorge. Derrière lui, il n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

– T'étais vraiment une salope, parfois. Tu le disais toi même. Mais merci pour ces années. Pour m'avoir ramené avec toi, alors que t'avais aucune obligation. Et pour m'avoir toujours dit que mes ex-femmes étaient de pauvres connes, en tout cas pour les deux dernières. J'espère juste que tu te feras pas trop chier, là où t'es.

Puis il prit une dernière inspiration, et se retourna pour traverser la foule. Aucun regard ne réussit à croiser le sien, et ses oreilles sifflaient trop pour qu'il entende ce qu'il se disait. À présent que c'était fait, il voulait aller retrouver sa chienne et l'enlacer fort. De la chaleur, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

_Tooru, t'es un gentil garçon, hein ? Quand ta grand-mère mourra, tu voudras bien aller lui rendre hommage à ma place ? Je serais plus là, bonhomme, mais toi tu pourras encore._

Il avait tenu sa parole. Et cette femme qui traînait souvent chez Chiyuki quand il était adolescent pouvait à présent reposer en paix ; elle était partie.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du parking où était garée sa voiture, une voix le força à ralentir le pas, puis à s'arrêter complètement. La femme qui tentait de le rattraper essaya d'attraper sa manche, mais Oikawa se dégagea pour lui faire face.

– Oh – je, fit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Je suis désolée.

En se fiant à ses rides aux coins des yeux et de sa bouche, elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Quelques cheveux blancs, un regard un peu triste, une voix rauque et enrouée ; Oikawa devina qui elle était à la seconde où elle releva ses yeux vers lui.

– Tu es Tooru, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne dois pas me reconnaître, ça fait tellement longtemps, mais je suis –

– Vous êtes la voisine, la coupa-t-il.

Elle parut surprise, mais se reprit bien vite.

– Oui, je...Oui c'est ça. Toutes mes condoléances.

– Merci.

Il attendit, pour savoir si elle lui voulait autre chose, mais comme elle se contentait de le fixer il commença à reculer.

– Bonne journée..

– Non, attends. Je voulais juste te dire...

Ses mains fines, presque maigres, tremblaient si fort qu'elle s'accrocha à son sac à main.

– Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir remarqué à l'époque. J'aurais du faire quelque chose, mais je pensais vraiment que ce n'était que de simples... je n'imaginais pas qu'elle... qu'elle avait ce problème. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux un moment, essayant vainement de se remémorer les moments où il avait aperçu cette femme, dans son enfance. Elle était gentille, elle lui disait bonjour, elle souriait, elle lui avait même apporté un gâteau la fois où il s'était cassé le bras. Elle l'avait félicité quand il avait gagné cette compétition de volley, avant d'abandonner.

– Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, déclara-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à remarquer.

* * *

Quand le soleil commença à décliner à la fin de la journée, Oikawa attrapa la laisse de Chika et retourna à l'entrée du sentier en la laissant courir librement. Marcher lui faisait étrangement du bien, et là où en ville sortir de chez lui signifiait croiser tous les habitants de sa rue, ici il pouvait prendre son temps et avancer comme il l'entendait sans rabattre de capuche sur sa tête.

Ses cheveux portaient encore la trace du gel qu'il s'était appliqué, mais rien ne résistait au vent qui soufflait le long de la côte. Tout était comme le premier soir où il était arrivé ; un long chemin de terre qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et de grandes vagues en colère qui s'écrasaient contre les parois. Sa chienne lui montrait le chemin, revenait de temps en temps pour qu'il lui offre une caresse ou deux, puis repartait toute langue dehors à la poursuite d'un papillon.

Les mains dans les poches, il regardait le coucher du soleil en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. L'enterrement était terminé, et à part quelques papiers à remplir il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet endroit. Il aurait pu prendre la voiture le soir même et disparaître de là, cette fois pour toujours.

Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'en ferait rien. Ses pieds le guideraient comme les autres soirs jusqu'à sa chambre, et il s'écroulerait sur ses draps en espérant récupérer un peu. Au fond de lui, il avait une impression d'imparfait, comme s'il n'en avait pas réellement terminé avec cet endroit.

Cette fois, quand il s'approcha de la petite plage en contre-bas, il ne fit pas demi-tour et continua de marcher jusqu'à y descendre complètement. Les rochers étaient devenus un peu plus glissants que dans son souvenir, ou alors avaient-ils toujours été ainsi et cela signifiait qu'il s'était tout simplement assagi.

Retirant ses chaussures, il frissonna de la tête aux pieds et s'avança vers l'eau glacée pour aller y tremper ses orteils. Cela lui remit les idées en place pendant près de cinq minutes – et il crut, i_l crut vraiment_, sentir son imagination se réveiller, sentir toutes ces _couleurs_ et ces _formes_ se relever et marcher pour créer, _créer quelque chose qui _–, mais il se mit bien vide à claquer des dents et sa petite bulle implosa sans qu'il ne réussisse à la retenir. Sa chienne revient vers lui en nageant, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner.

Puis soudain, au moment où il s'apprêtait à retourner sur la berge, à sécher ses pieds sur le sable et attendre que la nuit tombe pour de bon, à ce moment-là il entendit une voix. Et bien que sur l'instant, il ne la reconnut pas, l'intonation qu'elle portait lui donna l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Son souffle se couper, ses yeux s'agrandir, et lentement – très lentement – il se retourna en se sentant fou d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'espéré une seule seconde :

– J'étais sûr que c'est ici que je te retrouverais.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	2. OS N°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai retrouvé internet, je vous dépose donc ce deuxième OS ! Pour info, cette histoire se passe donc à cheval entre présent/passé, et le passé est raconté au présent (zero logique, c'est pas du tout clair, mais disons que quand le temps de la narration est au présent, c'est que c'est un flash-back).
> 
> Aussi, le petit squad twitter a proposé un petit défi à réaliser par mois, et pour septembre on devait insérer quelque par un zeugme ou une épanorthose (figure de style), alors si ça vous amuse de la retrouver, libre à vous (j'ai choisi le zeugme =) et il se trouve dans la dernière partie de l'OS si j'ai réussi)
> 
> J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part que le moindre retour me ferait très plaisir ! et que le dernier OS est bientot terminé alors l'attente pour la suite ne sera pas trop longue =)
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous !
> 
> petit warning tout de même pour past abuse, mention de suicide quelque part, alcool, divers traumatismes et tout le tralala

**OS n°2 – comme ce sera plus tard**

* * *

Tooru sent ses cheveux voler dans tous les sens, ses lèvres devenir de plus en plus sèches, et à force de marcher dans ce sentier terreux ses pieds commencent à lui faire mal. Ses chaussures sont devenues trop petites début mai, mais il n'a pas encore trouvé le temps d'en parler à son père, alors il marche avec et vide la boite de pansements une fois le soir venu.

Mais même avec ça, il ne s'arrête pas. Il ne ralentit pas, et continue de suivre Hajime dont le dos s'éloigne de plus en plus devant lui. Il faisait chaud dans le village, quand il lisait sur ce banc, mais là le vent fait descendre considérablement la température quelques frissons lui traversent les bras et sa main se crispe autour de son livre.

Il fait de son mieux, il trébuche, il s'essouffle, et il se demande encore pourquoi Hajime a voulu l'emmener là. Il ne dit rien depuis un long moment, se contentant de lui montrer le chemin, et tendre parfois le doigt en direction d'un nuage ou d'un bateau qui passe au loin, et quand enfin il se retourne vers lui son grand sourire le fait presque trembler.

– On y est presque, assure-t-il.

Il veut lui demander ce que ça veut dire, ce qu'il entend par « presque », ce qu'il veut faire avec toute cette marche, mais il repart aussitôt alors Tooru fait de même. Hajime est plus grand que lui, plus musclé aussi, et surtout plus endurant, alors ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il adapte son allure pour ne pas le perdre.

Finalement, Hajime s'arrête à nouveau, un peu plus loin, et cette fois son sourire le pousse presque à lui répondre.

– Et voilà.

Ce qu'il lui montre n'a pas vraiment de sens, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Son doigt pointe une petite plage en contre-bas, le bruit des vagues résonne contre les rochers, et l'air qu'il arbore lui prouve qu'il tenait vraiment à lui montrer cet endroit.

– C'est très beau, fait-il en reprenant son souffle.

Et c'est vrai ça l'est.

– Viens, on va descendre.

Il lui prend la main, et ce geste lui semble tellement incongru qu'il fixe leurs peaux un instant avant de se faire tirer en avant. Les pierres sont glissantes mais il le remarque à peine tant le dos d'Hajime le pousse à le suivre. C'est qu'il voit le plus souvent son dos, son être qui l'emporte avec lui, qui l'aide à s'éveiller.

Le sable rentre dans ses chaussures et dans ses chaussettes, alors il s'arrête, détache sa main, et les enlève pour les laisser traîner par terre. Ses pieds ont froid, tout à coup, et ils sont pleins de plaies et de pansements – son talon saigne, son orteil est gonflé – mais c'est pas grave il se relève et continue vers la mer, là où Hajime s'est arrêté. L'eau est glacée, mais ça fait du bien. Ses chevilles frissonnent, et en bas, il peut voir son reflet ses lunettes manquent de tomber dans l'eau.

– Plutôt cool, hein ?

– Ouais. Plutôt cool.

Il est pratiquement certain que personne ne connaît cet endroit, mais Hajime le lui confirme immédiatement :

– Je l'ai découvert la dernière fois, et quand j'ai demandé à mon père s'il connaissait une plage sur le sentier. Il m'a répondu qu'il y en avait pas.

L'horizon se perd au loin, dans le ciel.

Tout à coup, il s'arrête juste à côté de lui, et leurs épaules se touchent. Juste ça, mais Tooru relève la tête vers lui.

– Ici, il n'y a personne.

Il y avait Hajime, et il y avait lui.

– Personne ne peut t'atteindre.

Et soudain, Tooru comprend ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça, et il lui en est très reconnaissant. Il expire un bon coup, colle un peu plus son épaule, et souffle :

– Merci.

* * *

Sa voix fut comme une douche à la fois froide et brûlante qui le poussa à se tendre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Celle-ci, il ne la connaissait pas trop rauque, pas la même mesure ni la même nuance. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu, pourtant l'intonation qu'elle portait le transperça comme une flèche car il n'y avait qu'une personne sur cette terre pour lui parler comme ça. Pour s'adresser à lui comme s'il était encore l'adolescent timide qu'on embêtait dans les couloirs, celui qu'il voyait comme la septième merveille du monde même si des années après, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

La mer s'écrasait toujours à ses pieds et quand Oikawa se retourna, il comprit aussitôt qu'en vérité il l'avait tout même attendu. Au moment où il était entré dans ce village, il avait attendu ce moment en espérant qu'Iwaizumi Hajime s'y trouve encore. Qu'il ne soit pas parti, qu'il n'ait pas disparu dans la nature, qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé, d'une certaine façon, seul avec ses démons.

Plus grand et plus barbu, il l'observait avec un petit air tranquille qui lui sembla vraiment étrange sur le moment. Les mains dans les poches de son vieux-shirt aux couleurs bariolées, il semblait attendre quelque chose, quelque chose qu'Oikawa n'avait très certainement pas.

– Et j'avais raison, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui sembla que sa voix venait de loin, et soudain il réalisa que c'était réel. Qu'il était vraiment là, sur cette plage, et que sa chienne s'était précipitée vers lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Elle n'était pas censée le trahir avec le premier inconnu venu.

Il eut froid, tout à coup.

– Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

Sa voix sortie aussi effacée que d'habitude, et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devoir répéter. Il ne le voulait pas, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Mais Hajime releva la tête, arrêta de caresser sa chienne, et recommença à lui faire ce petit sourire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– C'est un petit village, tu sais. Tout le monde se connaît Mika et Kuroo sont de vraies commères, ils connaissent Daishou, qui lui connaît tout le village, et il y a eu l'enterrement et le supermarché et Kuroo qui répétait qu'il y avait enfin un fantôme dans l'hôtel. Du coup, maintenant il y a une rumeur comme quoi le petit-fils de Chiyuki serait en fait un auteur super connu qui a disparu des radars il y a six mois, et Kuroo est vraiment déçu. Enfin, voilà quoi.

Il haussa les épaules, fit deux pas en avant, et en voyant qu'Oikawa ne reculait pas, en fit trois autres.

– Je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère. Elle était vraiment particulière, comme femme.

Quand il arriva en face de lui, juste à la limite de l'eau, il attendit que Tooru fasse de même. Qu'il s'avance à son tour pour parler du bon vieux temps, pour qu'il l'entende évoquer sa nouvelle vie d'homme marié –_ parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Iwaizumi soit encore seul, soit encore celui qu'il avait connu_ – et pour qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien. Il ne bougea pas, et compta deux mètres entre eux.

– Je t'ai vu passer dans le centre-ville tout à l'heure, et même quand je t'ai appelé tu... enfin bref, quand t'as commencé à aller vers le sentier je me suis dit que tu allais à la plage.

Il grimaça, mais en vérité il avait l'air heureux. Ce qui était étrange, car Oikawa, lui, avait l'impression de se noyer sur le sable.

– Tu...

Mais sa voix resta coincée, et il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il avait raison, c'était un petit village.

– Ouais, continua Iwaizumi en se décoiffant l'arrière du crâne. Tu dois avoir autre chose à faire. Si ça se trouve, tu te souviens même pas de moi, en fait. On était ensemble au –

– Si, le coupa-t-il. Si, c'est bon. Je me souviens.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

– Je... je dois y aller. Chika.

Sa chienne se releva, et il se rendit compte qu'elle était restée aux pieds d'Hajime depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle vint vers lui alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, laissant des traînées humides sur le sable. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, pas encore, alors il se dépêcha et le contourna de quelques mètres. Ses chaussures n'avaient pas bougé, alors il les attrapa au passage et remonta les rochers pour aller retrouver le sentier.

Les petits cailloux lui firent mal mais il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à être suffisamment loin pour ne plus apercevoir la plage. Une fois hors d'atteinte, il les enfila rapidement puis se mit à courir en glissant parfois sur la poussière et le gravier. L'air lui paraissait étouffant, et tandis que sa chienne aboyait gaiement à ses côtés, croyant à un jeu, lui essayait de réfléchir calmement. De réfléchir tout court.

Hajime était là. Hajime allait bien.

Et Hajime n'avait pas changé.

* * *

Tooru peine à lire les mots devant lui, et plus il sert le livre entre ses doigts, plus le papier lui coupe la peau. Ses yeux lui font mal, très mal, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre que se concentrer davantage et lire encore. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin ce bouquin aux pages cornées et jaunies qu'il emprunte toutes les semaines à la bibliothèque est la seule chose qui le maintient en place, éveillé. Son corps couvert de frisson s'engourdit de plus en plus, et à présent il se sent même plus ses pieds. Peut-être a-t-il de la fièvre, mais il ne sait même pas à qui en parler.

Inspirant, il tente de déchiffrer les quelques lettres qui forment ce mot compliqué qu'il peine à lire à chaque fois. Page deux cent dix-huit. Le haut du papier est assez effrité, comme si un liquide est tombé dessus, et il se souvient de la dame aux livres qui lui rappelle de faire attention à chaque fois qu'elle note son nom dans le livre d'emprunt.

_Tu aimes cette histoire, Tooru ?_

Il hoche à chaque fois la tête. C'est toujours la même question.

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

C'est un enfant. Un enfant qui découvre le monde, qui rêve et qui pense par lui même, qui se fait des amis et qui apprend de plus en plus. Il a des rêves, des rêves immenses que ses proches encouragent, des rêves qui paraissent idiots à tout le monde au départ, mais qui finalement se révèlent faisables tant l'enfant y croit vraiment. À la fin, l'enfant devient un prince.

Un cri en bas le déconcentre une seconde mais il secoue la tête et s'y remet immédiatement.

_C'est rien_, se rassure-t-il. _C'est bientôt terminé._

Pour couvrir le bruit en bas des escaliers, il tente de se souvenir de la musique qu'il a entendue à l'école, celle que ce garçon chantait à la récrée, et malheureusement seul le rythme lui revient. Il chantonne tout bas, la bouche encore fermée, et se rend compte que sa gorge est tellement serrée que chaque note lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il a mal à la poitrine, mais surtout l'odeur à l'intérieur de son placard lui retourne le cœur : il s'y enferme toujours, à chaque fois que les voix commencent à résonner en bas, mais cette fois il avait l'impression que ça durait plus longtemps. Il avait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes, une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt, et à présent son pantalon était humide et l'odeur l'humiliait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il veut sortir, il veut aller à la salle de bain se nettoyer, il veut aller dormir ou au moins retrouver un peu de lumière pour voir son livre. Dans son placard, il n'y a rien à part ses vêtements suspendus un peu plus haut, et les quelques autres livres qu'il a volé à l'école. Il commence à y être à l'étroit, mais en vérité il ne se sent pas encore prêt à lui dire au revoir, alors il se contorsionne et se serre.

Son pantalon commence à lui piquer, à gratter, et sa gorge en feu le pousse à tousser quelques coups. Personne ne peut l'entendre : il le sait car si quelqu'un le pouvait, alors ce quelqu'un aurait également pu entendre ses parents. Et ils auraient arrêté de se disputer depuis longtemps.

En bas, une assiette vole en éclat et Tooru se met à lire à haute voix, en chuchotant face à son livre. Il plisse les yeux, inspire de grands coups, mais l'odeur acre de l'urine remonte jusque dans sa bouche alors il finit par respirer le nez dans la manche de son pyjama.

Le temps passe, et plus il passe plus il se demande s'il va devoir attendre encore longtemps. Plus aucun objet ne casse en bas mais il ne sait jamais quand il peut sortir ses parents sont-ils encore là ? Que lui diront-ils s'il décide de descendre ? Sa mère sera-t-elle déçue ou dégoûtée de le voir ainsi, dans cet état ? Il aurait dû mettre son bonnet, son pull, et tous ces autres vêtements quand elle le lui avait dit. Il aurait dû aller dormir quand son père lui a ordonné de monter.

Son livre s'efface sous ses yeux troubles, et sa poitrine se déchire quand une quinte de toux s'échappe de sa bouche.

– L'enfant, murmure-t-il à travers ses larmes. L'enfant devient un prince. Il devient un prince.

* * *

Quand il retourna au village, l'enseigne du supermarché attira son regard et il fut étonné de constater qu'il était encore ouvert. Il hésita un instant, immobile au milieu de la rue déserte puis quand un frisson le traversa des pieds à la tête, s'y engouffra presque en courant. Le caissier releva la tête à son approche et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Oikawa le devança :

– Pas de chien dans le magasin, je sais. Je fais vite.

Il avait marmonné ça en attrapant un panier, et disparaissait à présent dans les couloirs. Il attrapait des choses au hasard pour les faire tomber dans le caddie, puis changeait d'allée afin de recommencer. Des pâtes, de la nourriture pour chien, du dentifrice, des cotons-tiges. Il ne savait même pas ce dont il avait besoin, mais là ça importait peu, car il finit par faire trois fois le tour du magasin. Il prenait, reposait, et reprenait quelques minutes plus tard. Chika le suivait à la trace, sa queue remuant gaiement derrière elle, et quand il commença à s'approcher des bouteilles de vin il lui sembla qu'elle plissa les yeux. De manière accusatrice.

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ordonna-t-il en attrapant une bouteille de rouge. T'as pas le droit de me juger.

Il arpenta le magasin jusqu'à ce que son panier soit complètement plein de trucs dont il se fichait pas mal, puis alla redéposer les légos qu'il avait pris parce que ça c'était un peu trop. Le caissier n'était toujours pas venu le voir pour lui demander de partir, mais quand il se présenta devant lui avec toutes ces babioles, son regard sombre lui indiqua bien que ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour le faire chier.

– Pas de chien, la prochaine fois, fit-il en passant ses articles un à un.

– Ouais. Pardon.

Il gardait la tête basse en trouvant son portefeuille dans les poches intérieurs de sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, et alors qu'il lui annonçait le prix sa voix se fit soudain étonnée.

– Hé mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes pas le petit-fils de –

– Non.

– Mais y'avait votre photo dans le journal ce matin. Vous êtes l'auteur, non ? Vous pouvez sig –

– Non.

Il déposa le reste de liquide qu'il possédait dans son portefeuille sur le tapis et releva soudain les yeux. Ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Il travaillait sans doute là à temps partiel, et ne voyait de lui qu'un homme connu qui se ramène un beau jour dans son village perdu.

Oikawa ne s'énerva pas. Il essaya de ne pas s'énerver.

– Je ne suis personne. Et ma grand-mère vient de crever. Alors pas un mot.

Puis en avisant tous les articles :

– Vous avez un sac ?

* * *

En jetant sa bouteille vide dans une poubelle au bord de la route, Oikawa se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter de faire ça. Sortir, se balader, boire, et attendre que ça passe. Il avait laissé Chika à l'hôtel avant de repartir sur un coup de tête, et à présent il était là, en train d'essayer de marcher correctement, serrant son poing autour du trousseau de clés qu'il avait récupéré avant l'enterrement.

Ce village n'était pas bien grand, pourtant il avait réussi à tomber dans une ruelle qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Les réverbères étaient éteints, il était seul, mais au moins il n'avait plus froid.

– Qu'est-ce que je fous là, sérieux.

Il ne pleuvait pas, au moins, alors il finit par retrouver la force de se lever. Ses pas lui semblaient lents et hésitants, mais il parvint à ne plus y penser à mesure que la rue disparaissait derrière lui pour en apporter une nouvelle. Il n'aimait pas le vin, en plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il déboucha sur un petit square qui le fit s'arrêter. La balançoire au milieu d'un grand carré de sable bougeait avec le vent, et le toboggan qui se trouvait là avant avait à présent disparu. Il y avait de grandes herbes sur les côtés, et les appartements plus hauts étaient toujours là, observant le reste du parc en silence.

_Il ne faut pas que je reste là. Il va me voir._

Il l'avait déjà vu une fois, par le passé, et Oikawa ne savait même pas s'il habitait encore ici. Il ne savait plus grand-chose à présent, et pour s'assurer du contraire il aurait tout simplement dû rester sur cette plage au lieu de fuir comme le gamin qu'il était.

Au moins, à partir de là, il connaissait le chemin pour se rendre là où il voulait aller. Les clés rentraient toujours dans sa paume, à l'intérieur de ses poches, et il se laissa entraîner par ses souvenirs sans même se poser la moindre question. Ce chemin-là, il l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Le soir, le matin, en pleine après-midi ou au milieu de l'été. Même aujourd'hui, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

Quand il arriva devant la maison en titubant presque, Oikawa se laissa tomber sur le trottoir d'en face et attendit. S'il avait mangé quelque chose avant de sortir, alors cette bouteille ne lui serait pas montée aussi vite à la tête. Il aurait pu prendre une décision réfléchie sans se demander si ce qu'il était en train de faire faisait de lui un alcoolique, et il n'aurait très certainement pas eu envie de vomir car il n'aimait même pas le goût du vin.

Sa grand-mère n'avait rien changé dans cette maison. Elle y avait vécu pendant des années pour aller rendre visite à sa belle-fille aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, tout en sachant qu'elles ne s'appréciaient même pas, ni l'une ni l'autre, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour rendre cet endroit plus agréable. La peinture était écaillée, le portillon délabré rien n'allait, rien n'était beau à regarder.

Cette maison était aussi moche en apparence qu'en ce qu'elle lui rappelait.

Quand sa nausée passa enfin, il se releva et s'avança d'un air décidé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse rapidement, d'un coup sec, comme un pansement, une écharde, ou une bande d'épilation. Alors quand il posa sa main sur le portillon pour y insérer sa clé, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement et il s'y glissa en trottinant.

Mais en montant les marches du perron, sa nausée revint immédiatement et la porte s'imposa devant ses yeux comme un blindage insurmontable. Il entendit des cris, des pleurs, des ordres et des sermons, une voix désespérée et une voix épuisée, et la seconde d'après la rue redevint calme et silencieuse comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il recula d'un pas et manqua de s'écrouler en bas : sa main attrapa la rambarde pour qu'il puisse se redresser lentement. Son souffle court s'emballa, et il décida que non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore, il n'était pas prêt, et n'importe quelle bouteille d'alcool n'y changerait rien.

Il se retourna sans perdre une seconde et sortit du jardinet en oubliant de refermer le portillon. Cette maison, cette rue, ce square il s'éloigna de tout ça en courant et essaya de faire abstraction de la voix de sa grand-mère qui essayait de l'aider :

_Un jour, gamin, il faudra que tu passes à autre chose. Il faudra que tu regardes en avant et que tu comprennes qu'il te reste toute une vie à vivre. Tes mauvais souvenirs sont morts avec elle, d'accord ? Ta mère est morte depuis trois semaines maintenant, et c'était elle que tu devais oublier. Alors il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes, et que t'arrêtes tes conneries. T'es là, et je suis là, compris gamin ?_

Elle avait été la personne qui l'avait fait sortir de tous ces scandales dans lesquels il s'était noyé au début de sa célébrité, toutes ces femmes, toutes ces soirées, toutes ces conneries, son accident de voiture, son poing dans la figure d'un journaliste et à présent elle était enterrée six pieds sous terre, pas avec lui, et pas à ses côtés.

Chiyuki avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : il n'était qu'un sale petit con et un gamin ingrat, et elle était une salope qui l'avait lâchement laissé tomber.

* * *

Oikawa décida de rentrer à l'hôtel, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait y faire. S'il s'allongeait, il vomissait. S'il s'asseyait face à son ordinateur, il vomissait. Et s'il attendait simplement que le temps passe et que son alcoolémie disparaisse, alors il allait devenir fou.

Le chemin fut bien trop court à son goût, mais il avait un chien, un chien très attaché à lui qui l'aimait très certainement très fort. Et à défaut du reste, il était un maître à peu près décent, quand il ne s'enfilait pas du vin au goût douteux. La devanture était comme il l'avait laissé, mais au vu de l'heure tardive il fut surpris de constater que la lumière du hall était toujours allumée. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à entrer mais se souvint que de toute façon il n'avait nulle part où aller alors il inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte d'entrée.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir, et il manqua de lâcher un cri quand Chika lui sauta dessus en remuant la queue.

– Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle tenta de lui lécher le visage en posant ses deux pattes avant sur ses épaules, mais il lui attrapa la gueule au vol.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla-t-il comme si elle pouvait lui répondre. T'es pas censé être là. Pas_ du tout_, même.

– En fait, intervint une voix depuis le canapé du coin de la pièce, c'est moi qui ai été la chercher. Je suis désolée.

Avec des yeux ronds, il se tourna légèrement vers le canapé où était assis un trop grand nombre de personnes – cinq, en vérité, mais c'était déjà beaucoup quand il ne s'était pas attendu à ne serait-ce que rencontrer quelqu'un –.

Mika le regarda comme si elle l'attendait, et il ne sut quoi faire.

– Elle aboyait dans votre chambre alors j'ai dû utiliser le double pour la faire venir avec nous. Et j'avais raison, elle est vraiment adorable.

Chika à ses pieds, il s'accroupit et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'avait-elle senti ? Avait-elle eu peur pour lui ? Elle n'aboyait pas, sauf à l'extérieur, parfois en courant derrière des oiseaux. Mais quand il lui ordonnait de rester silencieuse et tranquille, elle le faisait.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il, sans vraiment savoir où se mettre. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Les avait-il réveillés au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était sorti seul sans bonne raison ? Le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, le seul qui était resté le canapé tandis que les autres se trouvaient sur le sol, était-il l'un des clients de l'hôtel ?

Oikawa remarqua Daishou, qui l'observait sans rien dire avec un verre de vin blanc dans la main et sa nausée revint au galop. Il avait honte, il s'était ridiculisé sans même être là, et à présent il se faisait pitié, car son apparence ne faisait aucun doute.

Mika s'éloigna un peu du canapé pour venir vers lui.

– Oh, mais y'a pas de soucis justement –

– Non vraiment, je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait pas du –

– « Ça n'aurait pas du arriver » ? Oh, je vous en prie, pas de ça avec nous.

Elle fut juste devant lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre.

– Un chien qui aboie, c'est pas la mort. On était là, en train de jouer aux cartes, et on l'a entendu. C'est tout. On a déjà eu des gens qui grimpaient aux rideaux pendant des nuits entières, des bébés qui pleuraient, des couples qui se disputaient. Soyez pas aussi pâle, elle s'est simplement allongée avec nous et a regardé Daishou perdre lamentablement à chaque partie.

Comment son sourire pouvait-il être aussi tranquille alors que lui était là, les joues rouges dues au froid, à se demander s'il n'allait pas reprendre la voiture ce soir – même si ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée, il le savait –. Il voulait partir d'ici, il voulait rester, il voulait juste se sentir bien, et il ne savait pas comment faire.

– Je suis quand même...

– Désolé, oui. Mais comme c'est moi la patronne de cet hôtel et que je dis que c'est pas grave, alors vous allez être obligé d'oublier ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et se baissa pour caresser sa chienne.

– Si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner, alors vous pouvez venir avec nous, et essayer de me battre aux cartes.

Son clin d'œil fut la chose la plus amicale qu'il avait vue depuis un moment, et il pensa qu'elle était une dirigeante d'hôtel très étrange.

* * *

– Et là, c'est le moment où je pose tout... et où vous comptez vos points bande de losers.

Mika tendit joyeusement sa main en l'air et tout naturellement celle de Kenma vint lui faire un high-five. Elle attrapa sa bière et la descendit dans un rire avant de commencer à mélanger à nouveau les cartes Kuroo était trop occupé à pleurer sur son sort car il était sans aucun doute encore dernier, Hinata tentait de comprendre à quel moment il était arrivé à ce point de non-retour, et Daishou plissait les yeux dans leur direction pour voir si aucun d'eux ne trichait parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de perdre chaque partie.

Oikawa n'était là que depuis quatre tours, mais il avait l'impression d'être vraiment soulagé. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il pouvait se sentir soulagé d'être ainsi assis sur la moquette d'un hall sombre, avec pour compagnie des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ou pas beaucoup. Mais la sensation était là, et c'était bien mieux que d'être seul dans sa chambre.

Quand il était arrivé, Mika lui avait demandé s'il voulait boire quelque chose, puis l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de lui apporter un verre d'eau en affirmant que ça lui ferait du bien. Et effectivement, il appréciait chaque gorgée de son verre.

– Je ne suis pas au point d'en arriver au même niveau que cet imbécile, insista Daishou en pointant Kuroo du doigt.

Il ramassa les cartes que Kenma venait de distribuer.

– Mais quand même. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez gagner toutes les parties ? C'est statistiquement impossible.

– C'est statistiquement possible si les gens d'en face sont nuls, soupira Mika. Regarde Oikawa il vient d'arriver pourtant il s'en sort carrément mieux que vous.

Hinata n'avait jamais l'air trop déçu de perdre, comme si voir Kenma gagner était tout aussi gratifiant. Oikawa, lui, avait remarqué que tout le monde avait commencé à le tutoyer au bout de la deuxième partie.

– Expérience, marmonna-t-il en triant ses cartes.

Il avait passé la moitié de sa vingtaine à jouer à tous les jeux d'argent possible, alors à présent il était bon avec sa poker face. Ne jamais montrer ni sa victoire, ni sa défaite.

– L'expérience c'est des conneries, râla Kuroo. Ces deux-là sont des monstres, c'est tout.

Il boudait beaucoup, soufflait, soupirait, se plaignait que Kenma cachait très certainement des cartes sous ses fesses, et que d'une certaine façon Oikawa était bel et bien un fantôme et qu'il pouvait voir à travers leurs jeux, mais il continuait tout de même d'essayer à chaque fois. En un sens, Oikawa trouvait ça impressionnant, mais ce sentiment s'arrêtait au moment où Kuroo se levait pour essayer d'étrangler Daishou.

– Et oui mes chéris, c'est comme ça. T'as jamais eu la moindre chance, Suguru.

– Ah donc moi je suis même pas en jeu ?

Kuroo avait l'air outré.

– Ouais, soupira Daishou, sauf que normalement le temps est censé nous faire évoluer. Tu sais, je suis devenu un super patron, tu es devenue une super patronne, Kuroo est toujours un déchet, et Oikawa ne se fait plus enfermer dans les casiers.

Il haussa les épaules en rejetant une carte pour en piocher une autre.

– Évolution, conclut-il.

Il y eut un silence assez gêné, et quand il le remarqua ses sourcils se haussèrent.

– Quoi ?

– Enfermer dans les casiers, l'aida Kuroo. Je crois que c'était pas très subtile.

– Ah.

Oikawa rejeta sa carte.

– C'est pas grave. C'est la vérité. Et c'est arrivé qu'une fois. Plus de casier.

Il en piocha une.

– Évolution, ouais.

Son regard rencontra celui de Daishou.

– Et je suis riche. Et tu n'es plus gros.

– J'étais pas gros, j'étais _enrobé_.

– Si ça te fait plaisir.

– Je préférais quand il parlait pas.

– Nous aussi on préférait quand tu parlais pas, Suguru, insista Mika.

Hinata pouffa et Kenma laissa échapper un léger sourire.

– Moi j'aime bien quand il parle, releva-t-il mine de rien en posant son jeu sur la table.

Puis il releva les yeux.

– T'es sympa. Et Daishou a besoin qui lui dise de se la fermer. Un témoin du collège, c'est la meilleure chose.

Puis à l'assistance :

– Comptez vos points. J'ai gagné.

* * *

Tooru le voit arriver, mais il n'a pas le temps d'éviter l'épaule du gars qui passe à côté de lui l'envoie presque contre un mur et il peine à se rattraper à temps. Ses livres tombent au sol, et il entend un rire qui fait écho aux autres. Le couloir n'est pas si bondé, pourtant sous ses mèches de cheveux il aperçoit plein de pieds, plein de chaussures qui semblent l'entourer peu importe où il pose le regard.

Il tente de récupérer ses livres sans se faire marcher sur les doigts, quand soudain une main entre dans son champ de vision et il se fige.

– Mec, sérieux c'était quoi ça ?

Ça ne lui est pas destiné, il le sait car la personne regarde droit devant elle. Cette voix, il la reconnaît il l'entend depuis la primaire, alors il n'est qu'à moitié surpris de voir qu'Iwaizumi Hajime se tient devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Dans son dos, il sent les pas celui qui l'a poussé accélérer légèrement, et Tooru sait qu'il a présent disparu.

– Merde. Désolé.

Il lui tend son livre avec un petit sourire d'excuse, et il le récupère sans un mot en se relevant dans la seconde.

– C'est un con. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Il secoue la tête.

– T'es nouveau ici ? Si t'as besoin que quelqu'un te montre je peux –

– Euh, Iwa ?

La voix de Daishou le surprend, mais pas autant que le fait qu'Iwaizumi pense réellement qu'il est nouveau.

– Quoi ?

– Il est pas nouveau. Il est pas du tout nouveau. Sérieux, c'est Oikawa.

Iwaizumi fronce encore plus les sourcils et se retourne à nouveau vers étonnement est sincère et pas méchant, ça se voit.

– Mais je croyais que...

– Il est dans notre classe. Depuis des années. Il était avec nous en primaire.

Tooru essaye de faire comme si ça ne le blessait pas, mais c'est difficile. Il sait qu'il n'est pas très bavard, et même s'il a de bonnes notes aucun professeur n'en fait jamais l'étalage devant la classe. Iwaizumi et lui ne se sont jamais parlés, mais quand même. Il ne pensait pas être invisible à ce point. Ses doigts ont l'air engourdis et il les tord discrètement.

Tout d'un coup, Iwaizumi a l'air très gêné.

– Je suis désolé, je... j'arrive pas à me souvenir de toi.

Même Daishou se rend compte que c'est vexant, car il grimace. Il a vraiment l'air étonné.

– C'est Oikawa..., essaye-t-il. Tu sais, Oikawa Tooru..

Mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de marcher car Iwaizumi le fixe encore.

– C'est pas grave, souffle-t-il en attrapant la lanière de son sac à dos pour la remettre correctement. Ça fait rien. Merci.

Et il les contourne sans un mot de plus et s'éloigne un peu plus loin, en ayant l'impression de s'effacer dans les couloirs.

* * *

Il était tôt, les rues étaient calmes, et le soleil commençait tout juste à pointer le bout de son nez derrière des grandes maisons mitoyennes. Oikawa n'aurait pas imaginé se retrouver dehors à une telle heure, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir après être remonté dans sa chambre la veille au soir. Il avait fermé les yeux dans son lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et avait profité de la sensation de douceur des draps aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu.

Puis il s'était levé, avait couru aux toilettes, et était resté assis à côté de la cuvette jusqu'à ce que son estomac ait décidé qu'il n'y avait décidément plus rien à vomir. Sa chienne n'était même pas venue lui tenir compagnie, trop occupée à dormir et à éviter l'odeur de la salle de bain.

L'air brumeux des ruelles était agréable et il pouvait avancer tranquillement sans penser à rien, les mains dans les poches de sa vieille veste. Il allait bientôt devoir trouver une laverie, mais dans l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment pas le plus important : marcher, regarder les pavés, appeler sa chienne de temps en temps pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas, voir les réverbères s'éteindre les uns après les autres, se perdre dans les dédales de ce village. C'était agréable, et il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux.

Passer une soirée avec d'autres personnes l'avait dans un sens apaisé, et il voulait profiter de ce sentiment encore un peu : même Chika avait l'air de très bonne humeur, alors il regardait encore une fois cet endroit sans avoir l'impression de se faire avaler. De disparaître définitivement, et de redevenir à nouveau ce gamin qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et qui voulait tout faire pour rester un _gentil fils_.

Là, il regardait tout simplement le paysage et aucun souvenir ne lui venait il était fatigué et avait faim, alors il attendait tout simplement que le restaurant de Daishou ouvre car il n'avait pas envie de retourner au supermarché. Il avait un peu honte, alors deux ou trois jours sans passer devant ce magasin feraient le plus grand bien à tout le monde.

Quand il arriva à un croisement, Oikawa s'arrêta soudain. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, fronça les sourcils et sentit l'air froid passer à travers son jean.

– Chika ?

Sa chienne avait disparu de la rue, et il n'entendait plus ses griffes contre le goudron à chacun de ses pas joyeux. Il n'entendait plus grand-chose à part sa voix qui résonnait contre les façades des maisons.

– Chika ? fit-il plus fort.

Il essaya de se décider, de voir s'il n'y avait pas un chemin à prendre, de comprendre par où elle s'était enfuie, mais il ne voyait rien. Il y avait tout ce brouillard, toute cette brume, et s'il avait trouvé ça bien maintenant il se sentait perdu – il sentait qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Toutes ces rues se ressemblaient, et elle aurait pu prendre n'importe laquelle d'entre elles.

Jamais elle ne s'éloignait, jamais elle ne désobéissait, Chika était là, près de lui, tout le temps. Mais là, il ne savait pas où elle était.

– Chi –

Une voix différente de la sienne arriva en écho jusqu'à lui, suivit de quelques gémissements heureux. Oikawa tourna la tête vers la rue de droite, puis recommença à marcher d'un pas rapide. Son souffle rapidement court résonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'il suivait ce qu'il entendait, et quand il finit par trouver l'origine du bruit ses épaules se relâchèrent immédiatement.

Iwaizumi se retourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés et les mains perdues dans les poils de sa chienne qui remuait la queue devant lui.

– Oh, elle est à toi. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Chika tourna la tête vers lui, et il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru qu'elle l'avait abandonné, elle aussi.

Se tordant pour reprendre sa respiration, il essuya la sueur qui s'était déposée sur son front et tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était rien, dans les faits. Ça n'aurait du être qu'un chien, un animal qui lui tenait chaud la nuit, qui lui avait bouffé un pull à trois cents balles, et qui aboyait seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand il se foutait en l'air à l'extérieur.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, pas encore. Alors quand sa chienne trottina jusqu'à lui pour aller se frotter à ses jambes, il avala un premier et un dernier sanglot pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

– Tu ne me refais plus ça, couina-t-il dans un souffle en lui attrapant la tête.

Encore ces grands yeux sages, comme si elle était incapable de la moindre méchanceté. Un coup de langue dans le cou, puis Oikawa se releva en inspirant un grand coup.

Iwaizumi le regardait sans bouger, à un peu plus de dix mètres de lui, bien droit dans son uniforme de police. Alors c'était ça ? Il avait suivi le chemin de son père, sans que ça soit vraiment étonnant. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la justice.

– Je voulais pas te faire peur, mais je l'ai vu venir pendant que je faisais ma ronde.

_Il fait sa ronde à cette heure-là ? _Être policier dans un village était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– C'est bon. C'est pas grave, j'avais qu'à mieux la surveiller.

Il avait toujours aussi faim, et le restaurant de Daishou n'était près d'ouvrir, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner rapidement à l'hôtel pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de comestible dans tout ce qu'il avait acheté la dernière fois.

Quand il cligna des yeux, Iwaizumi s'était rapproché et il retint une grimace en le voyant devant lui. À présent, ils faisaient quasiment la même taille.

– Tu vas rester combien de temps ?

Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient là, entourés par la brume, seuls au monde, et Oikawa n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Iwaizumi Hajime était toujours Iwaizumi Hajime beau, gentil, avec ces foutus yeux doux et ses sourires un peu timides, comme s'il avait la moindre raison de douter de lui.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours, peut-être.

Et c'était la vérité, il attendait tout simplement. Nulle part où aller, nulle part où rester. Ce village, c'était un peu son entre-deux ici il n'y avait ni journalistes, ni maison d'édition qui l'appelait tous les jours pour savoir où en était son prochain projet.

Mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de prochain projet. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à raconter, et ses mains n'avaient plus droit au chapitre.

– Tu es retourné chez Chiyuki ? demanda t-il soudain. Chez toi ?

Oikawa arrêta de regarder dans le vide et l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Cela faisait vingt-deux ans, vingt-deux ans qu'il avait quitté ce village sans se retourner en laissant derrière lui l'amour de sa vie, alors pourquoi s'adressait-il à lui comment si le temps n'avait pas eu d'importance ?

Iwaizumi Hajime avait été l'amour de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux sans penser que tous ces événements avaient été sa faute. Oikawa Tooru était le coupable de sa propre perdition.

S'il était parti, c'était sa faute. Si cette cicatrice sur son front était là où elle était, c'était sa faute. Il aurait du être meilleur, il aurait être plus fort, plus intelligent, plus comme _elle_ voulait qu'il soit.

Mais il n'était, et n'avait toujours été que lui.

– Et toi ?

Il savait qu'il éludait la question, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Non, il n'avait pas réussi à retourner dans la maison où il avait perdu sa mère, où son père avait disparu, où sa grand-mère était morte.

– Tu habites toujours au même endroit ?

C'était idiot comme demande, car il devait avoir le même âge que lui, alors il y avait peu de chance qu'il habite encore avec son père.

Mais Iwaizumi secoua la tête et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

– J'ai.. j'ai racheté un appartement pas très loin. Quand mon père est mort.

– Oh.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse _évidemment_ qu'il devait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Hajime n'avait jamais eu que son père avec lui, et même s'ils s'engueulaient souvent Oikawa savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Ou tout du moins qu'il l'avait beaucoup aimé.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, il est mort depuis un moment. J'avais vingt ans, et je venais de commencer à bosser alors...

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire _cette tête_, au contraire. Le temps, c'était des conneries. Le temps, ça ne se domptait pas la douleur restait, les souvenirs restaient, et rien n'aidait vraiment.

Son père était son père, et qu'il soit mort des années plus tôt ou un mois auparavant ne changeait rien.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il sincèrement.

Il avait cru que rien n'avait changé. Il avait cru que ce village était resté comme avant, qu'il s'était mis sur pause à son départ et qu'il venait de se remettre en route. Mais c'était faux. Il avait lui-même eu une vie, une vie bien remplie avec de l'argent, des femmes, des mariages, des divorces, des erreurs, des accidents de voiture, de l'alcool et des cauchemars. Et Hajime avait eu le même temps peut-être était-il marié ? Peut-être avait-il un enfant ou plusieurs, peut-être était-il aussi cassé que lui, ou alors peut-être vivait-il une belle vie.

– C'est rien, le rassura-t-il en penchant la tête, comme si Oikawa était celui qu'il fallait rassurer. J'ai fait mon deuil, ça va maintenant.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, il n'avait même pas l'air vraiment touché. Mais Oikawa n'était pas dupe, et il voyait l'inclinaison de ses lèvres et leur petit tremblement. Ses épais bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses mains un peu crispées, son allure droite et posée.

Il était devenu beau, avec la peau hâlée malgré le temps nuageux et des muscles impressionnants. Une barbe propre sur une mâchoire carrée, et des cheveux coupés courts aussi noirs que le ciel en pleine nuit. Son uniforme collait ses hanches, son torse et ses cuisses, et il était bien repassé, sans faux plis.

Oikawa baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge. Chika s'était assise à ses pieds.

– Je vais y aller.

– Tu dors à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? Celui de Mika, précisa t-il.

Il hocha distraitement la tête et recula d'un pas. Sa voix était grave, rauque, mais encore moins que la sienne. Il ne fumait très certainement pas.

Tout à coup, Oikawa eut envie d'un café.

– Je vais y aller, répéta-t-il. Salut.

Et quand il fit demi-tour pour regagner la rue qui montait sur les hauteurs, il entendit la voix d'Iwaizumi lui crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

* * *

Tooru va à la bibliothèque après les cours depuis près de quatre ans. Avant, il y allait pour lire les BD dans un coin calme, et à présent il vient car c'est le seul établissement qui ferme aussi tard au village. L'odeur est agréable, avec de la poussière et des papiers humides, et même si les chaises, les tables et les petits fauteuils sont assez anciens, il trouve que c'est mieux que rien.

Il s'assoit toujours au même endroit, dans le fond, là où il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Il y a une table, deux chaises en bois, et une pile de livres qu'il laisse là à chaque fois. La responsable de la bibliothèque lui sourit toujours quand il passe devant son bureau, et il la trouve gentille elle est encore jeune, peut-être la trentaine, et ses cheveux sombres sont toujours attachés en une queue lâche au-dessus de son cou. Elle connaît son prénom, et lui ramène parfois les nouvelles sorties pour qu'il lui donne un avis.

Ce jour-là, il lui dit aussi bonjour et essaye de grimacer un sourire. Elle ne relève que vaguement la tête, trop absorbée par sa lecture, mais marmonne quand même « salut Tooru » alors il va directement à sa place pour continuer le livre qu'il avait laissé en haut de la pile la veille.

Il n'est pas très intéressant, et l'écriture est trop fine pas assez de description, les personnages n'avaient pas de substance, tout ça c'était perturbant. L'auteur était pourtant connu et renommé, mais Tooru n'appréciait pas sa manière de raconter, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Comme s'il était hésitant dans son art.

Il lut un moment, les jambes croisées et assez droit sur sa chaise pour ne pas avoir mal au dos. Comme à chaque fois, il savait que la responsable viendrait le voir quand elle fermerait l'endroit, et il repartirait chez lui. Sa mère lui demanderait où il était encore passé, et son père lui répondrait qu'il était assez grand pour faire sa foutue vie.

Quand une ombre lui cache la lumière à côté de lui, Tooru relève la tête en se disant que le temps était passé très vite. Mais face à lui, ce n'est pas la jeune femme venue le raccompagner à la porte, mais Iwaizumi Hajime qui pointe l'autre chaise du doigt.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il répond pas, parce que techniquement Iwaizumi n'a rien à faire là. Il ne doit pas être là, car il est tard et la bibliothèque est loin du collège. Il n'a rien à faire là car c'est son refuge et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Iwaizumi Hajime viendrait s'asseoir à sa table dans une bibliothèque où il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Mais il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et s'assoie tranquillement en tirant la chaise silencieusement.

– Les profs nous avaient parlé d'une bibliothèque au début de l'année, mais je pensais qu'il y aurait beaucoup moins de livres.

La bibliothèque du village était l'endroit que tout le monde recommandait, mais où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds.

Tooru le regarde sans rien dire, son livre toujours ouvert devant lui. Il veut comprendre.

– Ouais, ça doit te paraître bizarre, fait-il en baissant la tête et en se raclant la gorge avec gêne. Tu viens souvent ici ?

Il hoche très lentement la tête.

– Forcément, donc tu dois savoir que moi je viens jamais, et que donc...

Même lui a l'air d'essayer de trouver une explication. Il remue un peu, cherche à rencontrer son regard, mais Tooru reste planqué derrière ses mèches trop longues. Il veut les couper depuis des mois, mais a peur d'aller chercher les ciseaux dans la salle de bain.

– Je voulais juste... m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Tu sais, je voulais vraiment pas être méchant, j'ai juste du mal à me souvenir de certains visages.

Il parle doucement, sans hausser le ton, en regardant parfois la responsable comme si elle allait venir l'embêter. Quand Tooru tourne la tête vers elle, il est étonné de voir qu'elle les regarde effectivement, comme pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Il hoche la tête et elle retourne à son livre.

– Tu parles pas beaucoup, hein ?

Iwaizumi possède toujours ce sourire un peu gêné et bouge beaucoup ses mains, comme s'il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Tooru secoue la tête.

– T'es excusé, fait-il tout bas. Autre chose ?

Il est certainement gentil tout le monde connaît Iwaizumi Hajime, le garçon qui fait du sport et que les profs aiment bien. Son père est l'un des trois policiers en poste à la caserne du village, et son fils est tout aussi gentil.

Il aide les faibles, souris aux timides, et Tooru voulait juste qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

– Tu te fais embêter au collège ?

– Quoi ?

Il manque de croiser son regard et ferme son bouquin en cornant la page pour détourner son attention.

– La dernière fois, il t'avait poussé, non ?

Tooru ne sait pas quoi dire il ne se fait pas _embêter_, personne ne tague son casier ni son bureau, et les gens ne discutent pas sur son passage. Parfois, l'un des membres du club de foot le dégage de son chemin mais il ne trouve pas ça si grave, il n'était pas le seul après tout.

– C'est rien.

– Il ne devrait pas le faire.

Il ne voit pas pourquoi Iwaizumi s'en mêle, car après tout une semaine plus tôt il ne connaissait même pas son existence. Il est dans son monde parfait, celui où personne n'est laissé pour compte et Tooru ne veut pas attirer sa pitié. Il ne fait rien pour ça.

Tout à coup, ça l'énerve alors il demande :

– Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

Hajime cligne des yeux, sûrement étonné, et il ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses yeux tentent de trouver les siens, il penche la tête, serre les lèvres, puis soudain tend une main vers lui et Tooru pense qu'il va le frapper.

Alors que ça n'a pas de sens, car tout le monde sait qu'Iwaizumi est doux et épris de justice.

Mais Hajime ne s'arrête pas et sa main continue de s'avancer jusqu'à toucher son front avec une infinie douceur il dégage les mèches en les relevant vers le haut. Les yeux écarquillés, Tooru le fixe, lui et son sourire étrange, lui et ses yeux brillants.

– Tu sais, tu devrais couper ta mèche.

Puis il ajouta :

– Tu as un joli visage.

* * *

Quand il rentra à l'hôtel, la brume s'était levée et il faisait jour. Chika avait l'air heureuse et trottinait devant lui, alors il fit un détour par le jardin arrière pour qu'elle profite une dernière fois avant qu'ils retournent dans leur chambre. L'herbe était toujours aussi verte et la plupart des fleurs paraissaient encore fermées il s'avança jusqu'à l'un des bancs, le même que la dernière fois celui qui faisait dos au village, et quand il s'y assit un soupir passa ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux.

Iwaizumi Hajime était encore dans le village, Iwaizumi Hajime était devenu flic, Iwaizumi Hajime avait toujours le même air doux et gentil, comme si le temps avait glissé sur lui.

Sa gorge se serra quand il pensa à son père. Il était mort depuis des années, et il prit un instant pour calculer cela faisait quinze ans. De quoi ? Comment ? Où était-il enterré ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur ces questions, car le père d'Hajime lui avait presque sauvé la vie. Il avait été là de nombreux soirs, il n'avait pas trop posé de question, il lui avait donné à manger et lui avait deux fois offert un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le père d'Hajime était vraiment un homme bon, et lui n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur une seule chose : qui avait été près d'Hajime à ce moment-là ?

Il ne voulait pas être jaloux, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Tooru était parti du jour en lendemain, sans même le prévenir, sans même lui dire s'il allait revenir un jour. L'avait-il attendu ? Avait-il pensé qu'il reviendrait un jour ?

Ils étaient sortis ensemble, et Tooru s'en souvenait comme le plus grand amour qu'il ait connu. Ils n'avaient que treize ans, et certains pensaient que c'était impossible de tomber amoureux à cet âge-là, pourtant il savait. Il savait qu'Iwaizumi avait été le premier, et le seul homme de sa vie. Et s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux immédiatement, alors il l'avait fait plus tard, loin de lui, grâce à ses souvenirs.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc et il retint un sursaut.

En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que Mika le regardait avec un air curieux.

– Tu as un rythme de sommeil désastreux, lui dit-elle.

Il ne fut pas étonné du tutoiement, mais ça lui parut tout de même étrange. Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu es levée aussi.

– J'ai un hôtel à faire tourner.

Un sourcil haussé, il lui retourna un regard sceptique.

– Et une petite-amie à aller voir.

Oikawa ne fit pas de commentaire. Mika était une belle jeune femme, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

– Tu sais, on rejoue ce soir. Si tu peux encore supporter Daishou, t'es le bienvenu.

Chika revenait vers lui, et quand elle remarqua la patronne assise à côté de lui, ses pattes foncèrent vers elle. Sa queue remuant dans tous les sens, elle se laissa caresser en s'asseyant par terre, puis Oikawa soupira.

– Merci, c'est sympa.

– Oh pas de soucis. Ça change un peu. Kenma t'aime bien, et grâce à toi Kuroo peut enfin se moquer un peu de Daishou sans sortir des gamineries.

En y regardant de plus près, elle avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux et ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment coiffés. Pourtant, ses jambes battaient gaiement la cadence sans toucher sol, et elle chantonnait légèrement les mains perdues dans le pelage de sa chienne.

– Elle est comment ? demanda-t-il.

– Qui ça ?

– Ta petite-amie.

Cette question-là, elle sembla vraiment la ranimer. Ses joues un peu rouges, ses yeux brillants, ses sourcils haussés.

– Oh. Et bien elle est géniale. Elle est belle, gentille, et elle botterait le cul de n'importe qui : ça va faire cinq ans qu'elle s'est mise au karaté. De supers abdos.

Oikawa ne la regardait plus, et observait simplement les fleurs qui s'ouvraient peu à peu.

– Elle a l'air d'être incroyable.

– Elle l'est. Et toi, monsieur le grand écrivain ?

Il se renfrogna immédiatement. Tout à coup, ça ne lui plaisait plus beaucoup de discuter. Mika dut le sentir car elle ricana d'un air léger.

– Y'a pas besoin de réponse. Si tu veux pas répondre, tu réponds pas c'est juste que Daishou m'a dit –

– Quoi ?

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir levé la voix. Ça aurait dû être logique, que Daishou lui parle d'Hajime en le voyant revenir, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Cette histoire, c'était la sienne et uniquement la sienne.

Un souvenir qu'il gardait intact, comme dans une bulle.

– Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

– Ta petite-amie ne me regardait pas non plus.

– Oui, mais moi j'aime parler d'elle.

Puis elle se leva soudainement avec un sourire d'excuse, comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas, et s'en alla vers l'hôtel.

Oikawa ferma les yeux et sa tête repartit en arrière.

* * *

L'écran de son ordinateur éclairait la pièce et lui faisait mal aux yeux, pourtant Oikawa ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il observait tous ces mots remplacer le blanc de la page vierge, toutes ces phrases se former devant lui, et même s'il en effaçait les trois quarts il arrivait tout de même à sentir des images derrière ses paupières. Il décrivait, écrivait, et même si rien n'avait de sens, le but n'était pas de raconter une histoire mais de voir s'il était encore capable d'en raconter une.

Derrière lui, à ses pieds et non sur le lit, sa chienne léchait ses propres pattes et mordait de temps à autre la corde qu'il avait achetée au supermarché. Elle poussait parfois sa cheville avec son museau, puis retournait à son jouet comme si de rien n'était, juste pour lui signifier sa présence.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, pourtant il avait fermé les rideaux en rentrant. Un bain brûlant, beaucoup de shampoing, ses cheveux humides coulant encore dans sa nuque il était resté une bonne trentaine de minutes à fixer le plafond de la salle de bain, et avait soudain eu envie d'écrire.

Véritablement envie d'écrire, pas par contrainte ou par obligation, mais parce qu'il en avait _envie_.

À présent, il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais c'était difficile. Il tenta de ne pas se relire, il fit ce qu'il peut pour ne pas le faire, mais au bout d'une page, d'une page entière remplie de descriptions de paysage, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Le premier paragraphe lui fit mal à la gorge, et il dut se frotter les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. La petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui avait pendant si longtemps dit quand ses idées étaient bonnes, quand ce qu'il racontait avait du sens, lui hurlait à présent que chaque mot en était vide. Rien n'était suffisant, rien ne collait, et au bout d'un moment il commença à effacer. Il regarda ces paysages, ces montagnes, cette mer, tout ça disparaître en un instant, lui qui venait d'y passer une heure.

Son doigt restait appuyé sur la toucher « effacer » et quand la page retrouva son blanc si irritant, il referma son ordinateur dans un claquement et posa son front contre la surface chaude.

Un sanglot le prit par surprise, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce bruit s'était échappé de sa bouche. Très vite, son bureau devint flou et s'effaça sous ses yeux des larmes chaudes s'en échappèrent pour rouler sur ses joues et il leva ses doigts tremblant pour les essuyer avant qu'elles ne quittent son menton.

Il pleurait. Il pleurait et ça lui donna envie de pleurer encore plus.

Oikawa Tooru n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de sa mère, et il n'avait pas pleuré à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Il était un homme, un homme qui en avait vu des pires, un homme qui refusait de montrer aux autres qu'il était aussi faible qu'un bébé, et qui se sentait brisé comme un miroir.

Il gémit en repensant à ses premiers romans, à son incapacité à faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, à son téléphone qu'il ignorait posément depuis des jours, à la terre retournée au milieu du cimetière, et à Iwaizumi et la personne qui partageait sa vie. Il aurait pu demander à Mika, connaître l'identité de cette personne, savoir son nom, son âge, et entendre où ils s'étaient rencontrés mais il préférait garder cet espoir encore un peu, celui qui lui soufflait que peut-être il lui restait une chance et que sa vie n'était pas entièrement foutue. Que ce souvenir qu'il avait essayé de retrouver en toutes ces femmes ne s'était pas définitivement éteint.

Quand il commença à avoir mal à la tête également, il se leva en titubant et alla s'écraser sur son lit. Il avait faim, et était fatigué, si fatigué. Ses joues pleines de larmes rencontrèrent son oreiller et il retint sa respiration jusqu'à ne plus être que sanglot et souffle haletant.

Pleurs, larmes, gémissement. Ses propres bruits résonnèrent dans la chambre et il continua jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force, jusqu'à être à plat ventre dans ses couvertures sans pouvoir bouger un doigt.

Il inspira une dernière fois et s'endormit avec les paupières lourdes.

* * *

Tooru se concentre sur la page devant ses yeux, et il frissonne quand un léger vent se met à souffler dans le square. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux, et cette fois encore il regrette d'avoir cassé ses lunettes. S'il n'avait pas marché dessus, il n'aurait pas à attendre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Ce que sa mère va lui dire, il ne le sait pas. Il espère qu'elle sera suffisamment inquiète et énervée par son retard pour ne pas s'appesantir sur cette dépense supplémentaire. Elle qui lui répète sans arrêt de faire attention à ses affaires, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle laisse passer ça sans rien dire.

Pour ne pas y penser, il remue ses jambes dans le vide et se redresse sur le banc en bois. Il y a une balançoire devant lui, mais il n'a aucune envie d'en faire : ça grinçait et ça faisait du bruit, et la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est d'attirer l'attention.

S'il a choisi cet endroit, c'est parce que c'est le dernier du village à garder les réverbères allumés. S'il calcule bien, il ne lui reste qu'une vingtaine de minutes, et après il sera obligé de rentrer. Son père était assez anxieux avec son travail pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche s'il devait prévenir la police du village pour ramener son fils à la maison, ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Tournant sa page pour passer à la suivante, il regrette de ne pas avoir apporté un pull. Quand il était parti le matin, l'air était un peu lourd alors il n'avait mis qu'un t-shirt, mais à présent il tente de penser à autre chose pour ne pas sentir le vent.

Soudain, derrière lui, il entend des pas avancer dans les graviers et il sait que quelqu'un s'est arrêté derrière lui. Son corps se tend, l'espace d'un instant il a peur, mais quand la voix d'Iwaizumi résonne dans le square désert il sent son souffle revenir, un peu plus lent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il a l'air franchement curieux, et en comprenant que Tooru ne va pas répondre il fait le tour du banc et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il a l'air des chaussures ouvertes, un pantalon lâche, une veste légère ses cheveux sont un peu décoiffés et il sent bon le shampoing.

– J'habite juste là, fait-il en pointant du doigt l'un des appartements dans leur dos. Et je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

Tooru essaye de se concentrer sur l'histoire qu'il lit, mais son cœur bat la chamade. Qu'il reste dans une bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture était une chose, mais qu'il attende dans un parc à la nuit tombée en était une autre. Son père est flic, et il ne veut pas qu'ils s'imaginent des choses.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard.

Même s'il fait comme si tout allait bien, Tooru entend l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Comme il ne sait pas quoi répondre il continue de remuer sa jambe, mais ses yeux n'arrivent plus à lire son bouquin. Il hausse vaguement les épaules.

– Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

– Si. Je finis ça, c'est tout.

Sa voix n'est qu'un filet, et il se refuse à relever la tête. Peut-être que s'il l'ignore, alors il finira par partir.

Depuis la dernière fois, il le trouve vraiment étrange et Tooru peine à comprendre ce qu'il attend de lui.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? marmonne-t-il en tournant faussement une nouvelle page.

Il essaye de paraître détendu, comme s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à sa question, mais en vérité il en veut une. Pourquoi Iwaizumi Hajime semble-t-il être partout, alors qu'avant il n'était nulle part.

– Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? T'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, avant.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur le livre, et il a l'impression de jouer avec le feu. Iwaizumi pourrait rendre sa vie difficile, il pourrait parler, fouiller, et tout ça, ça finirait par lui retomber dessus. Sa mère n'aimerait vraiment pas se retrouver au milieu des commérages, et il imagine très bien ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

Il ne veut pas la mettre en colère.

– Je sais pas.

Hajime penche la tête vraiment très bas jusqu'à pouvoir rencontrer son regard : il insiste et garde le contact un instant

– Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais remarqué ?

Cette fois, Tooru redresse la tête très vite et se relève. Au-dessus d'eux, le réverbère s'éteint comme tous les autres de la rue et il referme son livre.

Son visage le chauffe, il veut partir mais il hésite, alors avant de tourner les talons il crie presque :

– Arrête tes conneries !

Et il s'échappe en attrapant son sac à dos, pendant qu'Hajime l'observe avec les sourcils haussés.

* * *

La bibliothèque est de plus en plus vide le soir, et Tooru a l'impression qu'Iwaizumi ne sait plus comment le laisser seul. Depuis des mois il le suit tout le temps, l'embrasse au coin des couloirs, lui prend la main quand il n'y a personne, et même si c'est agréable il voudrait bien avoir deux minutes pour respirer et pour arrêter de penser constamment à Iwaizumi Hajime.

– Il me faut un manuel, annonce-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Tout en se dirigeant vers une allée spécialisée en matériel scolaire, il entend Hajime se lever pour le suivre. Il lance un regard derrière lui, et son sourire amusé lui donne envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il le fait exprès, ça l'amuse, et Tooru n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça.

Quand il voit le livre dont il a besoin, il lève la tête et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds. Ceux que personne n'utilise sont toujours trop hauts pour lui, et parfois il a hâte de terminer sa croissance. Sauf que quand il tend la main pour l'attirer à lui, il entend la respiration d'Hajime se couper suivit immédiatement par un hoquet.

– C'est quoi ça ?

Très lentement, Tooru redescend son bras pour ne pas montrer sa panique et ses doigts vides se referment sur son torse. Il se mord la lèvre, et attend une seconde avant de se retourner. Cette voix-là, il ne l'entend jamais : Hajime est toujours joyeux, il le regarde avec des yeux doux et un sourire attendri, et lui parle doucement sans jamais hausser le ton. Il l'embrasse en riant, lui chatouille parfois le ventre sans raison, et abandonne tout ce qu'il fait dès qu'il le croise dans un couloir.

Mais cette fois son regard est encore fixé sur son pull, là où il s'était relevé pour laisser apparaître sa peau, et il sait parfaitement ce qu'Hajime a vu.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Il essaye de ne pas parler trop fort ou trop vite car ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Il ne veut pas se trouver d'excuse, mais il savait parfaitement comment un simple bleu pouvait être perçu.

– L'énorme bleu que t'as sur le flanc, Oikawa. Il vient d'où ?

Il ne l'appelle jamais Oikawa. Parfois c'est _Tooru_, parfois c'est _Oiks_, mais ce n'est jamais Oikawa. Et jamais avec ce ton sérieux et ce regard inquiet.

Pour cacher ses doigts et sa peur, il tire sur son pull et inspire un coup.

– C'est rien, c'est vraiment pas grave.

– Il vient d'où ? insiste-t-il.

Hajime se rapproche lentement et attend qu'il se mette à parler en croisant les bras.

– Je.. c'était...

Puis il soupire, parce que cacher la vérité ne ferait que rendre ça encore plus suspect. Il essaye de trouver les mots, de lui montrer que ce n'est pas si grave, puis ouvre la bouche :

– Mon père n'est pas rentré depuis deux jours et...

– C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Tooru secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, écoute. Il est pas rentré depuis deux jours, et ça rend ma mère tendue. Elle est toute seule à la maison et doit s'occuper de tout, en plus les examens approchent et elle veut vraiment que j'ai les meilleures notes possible alors...

Hajime le fixe de la même manière, comme si au fond il connaissait la réponse et qu'il ne l'écoutait que par politesse.

– Hier, je suis arrivé dans la cuisine sans la prévenir et elle a eu peur, c'est tout. Je suis tombé sur le coin de la table.

Il touche distraitement son flanc et relève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

– Elle s'est excusée. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça.

– Comme quoi ?

– Comme si tu pensais tout savoir. Ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? Tu ne sais rien, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ça l'énerve vraiment, parce que c'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir d'amis proches. Parler avec ses camarades, faire des exposés en groupe, sourire quand il le fallait ça il pouvait le faire. Mais sortir avec quelqu'un, peut-être que c'était trop finalement.

Ses parents ne sont pas parfaits, sa mère peine à se contrôler dans les moments difficiles, son père ne le regarde que très rarement, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Et ce sont ses parents. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de les juger sans savoir.

Soudain, Hajime fait un pas vers lui, le dernier qui les séparait, et l'entoure de ses bras. Il lui tapote la tête et le haut du dos, Tooru se rend compte qu'il tremblait un peu, et la bibliothèque est calme.

– D'accord. Je te crois. Je ne sais rien. Je veux simplement que tu me promettes que si un jour il y a quelque chose, tu dois venir me voir.

Tooru hésite une seule seconde avant de répondre :

– Ok. Promis. Et toi, promets-moi que tu ne vas rien dire à ton père.

– Promis.

* * *

**Des bisous ! **


	3. OS 3

**Note d'auteur.**

Et voilà, c'est le dernier =) Je ne sais pas si je suis fière de ce three-shot, mais en tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir écrit. Il est là, et plus dans ma tête, alors ça fait du bien. Ca devait faire dans les 30k à la base, et je crois que ça à un peu dépassé mais c'est pas catastrophique aha

Du coup : n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez si vous avez aimé, même si c'est pour faire deux trois critiques. Je voulais quand même dire que je ressors un peu quelques faits irl, quelques impressions tout ça, alors ne soyez pas trop durs parce qu'on sait jamais =)

Je vous fais des bisous, et j'espère vous retrouver dans une nouvelle ff, coeur sur vous 3

(bro si tu passes un jour par là, merci d'avoir supporté tous mes snaps et de m'avoir écouté raconter les lignes de l'histoire)

_Toujours les mêmes warnings, vous avez compris =)_

* * *

**OS n°3 – comme c'était censé être**

* * *

Sa mère lui sourit.

Elle le fait, parfois, et dans ces moments-là Tooru voudrait rester des heures avec elle. Son père est parti le matin en embrassant sa femme sur le front, et ça fait des mois qu'il ne les a pas vus comme ça. Pas de cris, simplement des mots gentils et un matin tranquille.

Donc, quand Tooru descend dans la cuisine, sa mère sourit et l'invite à s'asseoir. Il y a une vieille table en bois dans la pièce, elle est là depuis toujours, et quand il tire une chaise ce geste lui paraît étrange : ça fait longtemps.

– Tooru chéri, tu veux quelque chose pour déjeuner ?

Il ne répond pas, et la regarde simplement en hochant doucement la tête. Parler pourrait ruiner ce moment, et il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

Sa mère s'agite en sifflotant. Elle sort une poêle, lui prépare des yeux, et même s'il n'aime pas vraiment ça il la regarde faire en battant des pieds sous la table. Ses jambes s'agitent dans le vide, et il boit un peu dans le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle a laissé devant lui.

Quand elle pose son assiette en lui souhaitant bon appétit, cette fois c'est lui sourit. Sa poitrine lui paraît légère, et il attrape sa fourchette pour dévorer tout ce qu'elle lui a servi.

– Quand tu reviendras de l'école, on ira faire des courses, d'accord ? Juste tous les deux.

Sa voix est douce, tout comme son expression, et elle vient derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Il la sent dans ses cheveux, dans son cou ses mains replacent le col de son t-shirt, le décoiffent un peu, et soudain elle ricane.

– Mon fils, fait-elle doucement dans un murmure maternelle. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Comme s'il pouvait être ailleurs. Comme s'il pouvait la laisser seule, avec ses colères et ses crises de larmes, comme s'il n'avait pas peur d'un jour rentrer et la trouver écroulé sur le sol dans une mare de sang, comme s'il n'espérait pas qu'un jour elle se réveillerait toujours de bonne humeur, et pas seulement un jour de temps en temps. Sa mère était une femme incroyable quand son esprit cessait de la torturer, et il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise que tout son travail avait un sens, qu'il était celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit.

Il voulait qu'elle l'enlace plus souvent, qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas grave quand il se blessait ou qu'il faisait une bêtise, qu'elle le rassure quand il se demandait si ça s'arrangerait un jour.

– Allez Hiro, tu vas être en retard.

Les lèvres pincées, il se lève tandis qu'elle le pousse vers la sortie. Une fois sur le palier, elle lui fait promettre de ne pas rentrer trop tard, puis referme sa porte en lui donnant son sac avant.

Seul dehors, il prend une seconde avant de tourner les talons. Hiro. Hiroki. Le prénom de son père.

* * *

Sa mère s'était suicidée quelques années plus tôt.

D'après les médecins, elle avait réussi à tromper leur vigilance durant à peine quelques secondes, puis s'était plantée un stylo dans la gorge. Comme ça. En quelques minutes, tout était terminé, et elle s'était vidée de son sang en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans cet hôpital psychiatrique après le diagnostic, et Tooru avait cessé d'aller la voir à ses seize ans, trois ans après.

C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait dit le moment venu : Oikawa ne répondait jamais à leurs appels.

À cette époque-là, il venait tout juste de se marier pour la troisième fois et portait encore des lentilles. Propre sur lui, toujours bien habillé et bien coiffé, avec la plupart du temps de l'alcool dans le sang, il l'avait accueilli sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Sa grand-mère était montée à la capitale en voiture pour le lui dire, et avait viré sa femme de chez eux pour parler avec son petit-fils en tête à tête. « Ta mère est morte, gamin. C'est terminé. » Elle avait haussé les épaules, sorti un mouchoir, puis l'avait laissé regarder le plafond en paix, allongé sur le sol de son salon. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à faire ça plutôt qu'aller se cacher dans un placard, Chiyuki lui disait toujours de s'allonger par terre et de regarder le plafond. Imaginer des étoiles, s'il le voulait, mais fixer quelque chose était mieux que se cacher. « On ne se cache plus, pas chez moi en tout cas ».

Il s'était longuement demandé pourquoi elle avait continué de s'occuper d'elle après le divorce de ses parents. Son fils était parti à l'étranger sans se retourner, et techniquement sa belle-fille n'aurait dû plus rien représenter pour elle. Ce n'était même pas qu'elles s'appréciaient avant quand elle venait dîner chez eux, avant, elles passaient le repas à se lancer des regards noirs et des piques implicites.

Mais quand Chiyuki lui avait annoncé qu'elle était morte, Oikawa avait cru voir un air peiné sur son visage.

Ce fut ce visage-là qu'il vit en se réveillant. Les yeux encore ensommeillés et enflés, il eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression de se faire écraser par ses couvertures, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que Chika qui s'était allongée sur lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal et alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits il se demanda s'il avait bu, puis se souvint que non. Il avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais il imaginait que c'était déjà une douleur plus saine. Pas d'alcool, simplement un trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait réussi à évacuer.

Le temps qu'il se redresse dans son lit, Oikawa se demanda pourquoi il avait rêvé de sa mère. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, et revoir tout ça lui faisait bizarre sa mère était une figure mythique qui avait arrêté d'exister à ses treize ans. Une personne qu'il devait impressionner, à qui il devait plaire, de qui il voulait être accepté.

Il avait vieilli, grandi, et à présent il n'aurait jamais cru y repenser comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, un démon qui le suivait encore légèrement, qui le regardait quand il pensait s'en être éloigné et qui ressurgissait quand il s'y attendait le moins. Était-ce à cause d'Hajime ? De cet endroit ? De ce village ? De cette maison ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait revenir ?

Pleurer lui avait fait du bien, même si son ego en avait pris un coup, et quand il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se raser il fut presque soulagé de voir que ses yeux étaient rouges mais pas cernés. Il avait dormi. Il s'était reposé. Et après une douche rapide et une tentative de sourire face au miroir, Oikawa fut presque satisfait par son aspect.

– Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Et Chika se contenta de glapir joyeusement en remuant la queue.

* * *

Il ne faisait pas très beau et le sentier au bord de la falaise était ballotté par les vents. Les cheveux d'Oikawa lui retombaient devant les yeux et il faisait bien attention à garder un œil sur Chika pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas bêtement glisser et se briser les pattes sur les rochers. Il la voyait courir et attraper les quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient du ciel, et parfois elle revenait vers lui pour lui apporter un bâton humide.

Quand il s'arrêta sur le premier banc qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'écrouler, bien avant la plage perdue au loin, Oikawa en profita pour inspirer un grand coup. Il s'assit doucement, essuya un peu son visage, et regarda la mer en face de lui qui s'étendait jusque dans les nuages gris. Tout au bout, le soleil était en train de se lever et il se demanda quand son sommeil s'était-il déréglé à ce point. Même s'il essayait de se coucher tôt il finissait par se réveiller avant l'aube, et s'il s'endormait tard alors c'était en début d'après-midi qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Mika pour son absence de la veille. Aurait-il dû le faire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment été invité, c'était simplement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que te morfondre dans ta chambre viens voir Daishou se faire ridiculiser_ ». Rien de très officiel, juste un réconfort.

Chika aboya à ses pieds et il attrapa un bâton pour le lui lancer un peu plus loin.

Allait-elle être triste de retourner en ville après ces quelques jours au grand air ? Son appartement était grand mais cela lui suffirait-il ? Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui, mais sa chienne avait vraiment l'air d'aimer la campagne. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ce village, et bien plus que lui.

Un soupir abaissa ses épaules et il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il se trouvait des excuses pour rester, et il ne savait toujours pas quand repartir. Sa voiture prenait toujours la poussière sur le parking de l'hôtel, et sa chambre commençait à ressembler davantage à une décharge qu'à un lieu de vie. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Oikawa laissait ses vêtements sur un tas dans un coin et regardait passivement sa pile de linges propres s'amoindrir. Il attendait patiemment quelque chose, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

À la capitale, il avait eu sa vie. Au début de sa célébrité, il avait répondu à des interviews, s'était rendu compte que des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il faisait, et cette constatation lui avait paru étrange. Il avait commencé à plaire aux femmes, à porter des lentilles de contact, à s'inquiéter de ce qu'on pensait de lui, et dix ans étaient passés à une vitesse affolante. Son troisième divorce lui avait un peu fait comprendre que lui même ne maîtrisait plus rien, et finalement il avait annoncé à sa maison d'édition qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau livre. Seul Akaashi continuait de prendre de ses nouvelles et d'espérer un retour pourtant ce n'était pas pour lui, ce n'était pas pour devenir celui qui publierait le nouveau roman d'Oikawa Tooru, mais simplement pour voir son ami revivre un peu, lui qui l'avait accompagné avec sa première œuvre.

Il avait eu de bons moments et d'autres qui l'embarrassaient profondément, mais aujourd'hui il en arrivait facilement à la conclusion que cette vie-là était terminée. Plus rien ne l'attendait là bas.

Quand Chika, enfin fatiguée, monta sur le banc avec lui pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, il la caressa distraitement en regardant l'horizon.

– Tu penses qu'ils nous restent des choses à faire ? demanda-t-il. Tu penses qu'il me reste des choses à dire ?

Il espérait sincèrement que oui.

* * *

En revenant vers le centre du village pour remonter vers l'hôtel, le ventre d'Oikawa gronda si fort que Chika se retourna loin devant lui. Ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête, elle l'observait sans bouger en attente d'un ordre quelconque, et il finit par soupirer, vaincu.

La ruelle où se trouvait le restaurant de Daishou n'avait pas changé en quelques jours : des maisons en pierres claires et des petits jardinets verdoyants, la façade se démarquait légèrement des habitations sans pour autant en dénaturer le charme. Oikawa trouvait que la personne qui avait pris en main le chantier avait fait du très bon boulot, et avant de pousser la porte pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur il vérifia que les pattes de sa chienne n'étaient pas trop sales après leur balade dans le sentier.

Le retentissement de la clochette au-dessus de la porte le prit par surprise : avait-elle été là la première fois ou ne s'en souvenait-il simplement pas ? À cette heure-là, il ne fut pas surpris de constater que seuls quelques habitués accoudés au comptoir ou lisant leur journal sur les tables avaient trouvé le courage de venir. Une odeur de café assez reposante régnait dans la pièce, et Oikawa sentit ses épaules se détendre alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement.

Yachi vint presque immédiatement vers lui d'un pas guilleret avec un regard bienveillant pour Chika, son badge avec son nom toujours épinglé sur sa poitrine. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt pour la caresser, puis releva la tête vers lui une fois satisfaite.

– Vous souhaitez déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en époussetant ses genoux.

Son air professionnel était revenu, toujours poli mais un peu plus sérieux. Pendant une seconde, Oikawa voulut répondre quelque chose comme « non merci, seulement un café », puis se reprit aussitôt.

– Oui, merci.

Elle le conduisit vers une place dans un coin de la pièce, sur un petit canapé rigide qui donnait à sa table un peu d'intimité, puis le laissa regarder le menu tranquillement. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que cet endroit était bel et bien dirigé par Daishou, lui qui avait l'impression de ne voir en lui que le meilleur ami d'Hajime qui le suivait un peu partout. Là où Iwaizumi était toujours gentil avec les autres, Daishou essayait de se défendre sans même avoir été attaqué : il appuyait sur les points faibles, se moquait bien des conséquences, et ne s'excusait que lorsqu'Hajime l'obligeait à le faire. Enfin, souvent toutes ses remarques allaient à l'encontre des filles belles ou des garçons populaires, alors Oikawa n'en avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire.

Aujourd'hui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu pendant la partie de cartes de l'autre soir, Daishou ne se sentait plus vraiment mal dans son corps et ne faisait le dur que pour rassurer son ego c'était déjà un peu mieux.

Quand Yachi revint le voir avec une gamelle d'eau qu'elle posa à ses pieds, Oikawa lui commanda la moitié du menu. Du sucré, du salé, il avait à présent une faim catastrophique et se demanda s'il n'allait pas en être malade de se remplir le ventre si brusquement. Mais sur le moment, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il lui demanda également plusieurs cafés qu'elle lui apporta presque immédiatement, puis déposa les autres plats un par un sur sa table. Comme à son habitude, il donna la moitié de sa viande à sa chienne qui attendait sagement, puis avala toutes ces viennoiseries françaises, ses pancakes, ses œufs brouillés, tout ça sans faire de pause et en ayant l'impression d'avoir un immense trou à la place de l'estomac.

Quand enfin il fut rassasié, Oikawa repoussa la dernière assiette loin de lui et soupira de contentement. Pour le coup, il était assez satisfait de lui même et ce repas consistant le mit d'une humeur étrangement bonne.

À sa grande surprise, Yachi revint une fois tous les plats débarrassés et s'assit en face de lui pour donner quelques friandises à sa chienne. L'air de rien, elle demanda :

– Vous comptez sortir un nouveau livre ?

Cela aurait dû l'irriter un peu, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'attendre une réponse positive. Comme quelqu'un qui demandait le temps qu'il ferait sans même vouloir sortir de chez lui. Elle se contentait d'offrir quelques restes à Chika avec un sourire discret, sans même le regarder dans les yeux.

Comme il ne répondait pas – car si quelques semaines plus tôt la réponse aurait été un « non » catégorique, à présent il n'en était plus si certain – elle releva la tête et lui servit un verre d'eau avant de le pousser dans sa direction, comme pour l'inviter à s'hydrater davantage.

– Maintenant, tout le village ne parle plus que de vous. Madame Oikawa était très appréciée par ici, elle faisait des cookies pour les fêtes de l'école, et apprenait à coudre aux enfants. Aux réunions pour les changements à la mairie, c'était toujours la première à taper sur les doigts du maire dès qu'il prenait une mauvaise décision, et elle lui offrait un gâteau quand il faisait quelque chose de bien.

Il avait du mal à la voir faire tout ça. Quand ils étaient ensemble à la capitale, elle ne cuisinait que de simples repas et refusait que toute forme de sucrerie entre chez eux. La retraite l'avait peut-être assagie, mais cette femme qu'elle lui décrivait, il ne la connaissait pas.

– Elle ne nous a jamais dit que son fils était auteur, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. J'ai lu un de vos livres il y a longtemps, et je crois même que c'était elle qui me l'avait recommandé. Je l'ai toujours dans ma bibliothèque, et je m'en veux un peu de ne lui avoir jamais rendu.

Ça lui paraissait impossible. À la parution de sa première œuvre, Chiyuki Oikawa avait soupiré d'un air déçu en lui demandant « alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? ». Elle n'avait pas rajouté « dommage », mais Oikawa l'avait entendu.

– Par contre, elle venait prendre un thé tous les matins pour commenter le journal, et parfois elle nous disait qu'elle avait un petit-fils à la ville. Maintenant, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle voyait un article sur vous. Une fois, elle nous a dit que vous étiez gentil, peut-être un peu trop.

Il fronça les sourcils, le cœur serré. Tooru ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à lui raconter tout ça, mais c'était agréable et douloureux à la fois.

– Et elle nous a aussi dit qu'elle était fière de vous. Je pensais que vous devriez le savoir.

* * *

Tooru essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec sa fourchette. Parfois, elle grince contre son assiette et il n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Devant lui, assis face à face de chaque côté de la table, ses parents parlent et il les entend. Il ne les écoute pas, il entend simplement qu'ils parlent tandis que lui essaye de manger ses petits pois sans se servir de sa cuillère et sans faire de bruit.

Parfois, il a l'impression que s'il est assez silencieux, alors un jour il disparaîtra vraiment et personne ne pourra plus jamais le voir.

À un moment, son père tape sur la table avec la paume de sa main et presque aussitôt la bulle de Tooru se brise : sa fourchette dérape et grince bruyamment. Il relève la tête, soudain très conscient de tous les autres bruits de la pièce, mais ce qui attire le plus son attention c'est l'air irrité de son père. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux orageux : il regarde sa femme avec colère et fait racler sa chaise contre le sol de la cuisine en se levant.

Sa voix gronde quelque chose que Tooru a du mal à comprendre, il n'a pas l'impression d'être bien réveillé et quand son père quitte la pièce en la claquant la porte, lui lâche sa fourchette.

– Parler, putain ! Simplement parler ! entend-il avant de se retrouver seul avec sa mère.

Sa tête a à peine le temps de se tourner qu'une assiette vole à travers la pièce et des morceaux de nourriture s'étalent sur la table. Le bruit de la faïence qui se brise contre le mur juste à côté de là où son père vient de disparaître le réveille définitivement. Tooru ouvre grand les yeux, la main crispée sur sa cuisse, et quand sa mère se met à hurler à pleins poumons un frisson de peur traverse son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se glisse sous la table en attrapant sa fourchette, et la regarde fixement en attendant que le temps passe.

Cette fois, il n'arrive pas à se couper du monde, et il entend chaque insulte, chaque reproche, chaque cri de rage. Même en serrant sa fourchette contre lui en essayant de se rappeler de son histoire, son histoire de petit garçon et de prince, et bien il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

Tooru est sous la table, et il attend que sa mère termine de briser toute la vaisselle à disposition. C'est une crise, il le sait, son père lui a expliqué que parfois elle pouvait en faire, que parfois quand elle se mettait à être méchante et à dire plein de choses, et bien ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il a l'impression de rester là-dessous une éternité, des bouts de verres autour de ses pieds nus, quand enfin la voix de sa mère résonne à nouveau dans la pièce, bien plus douce.

– Tooru, chéri...

Elle écarte les débris autour de lui du bout de sa chaussure, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur les larmes aux yeux. Ses doigts tremblants écartent ses propres cheveux de devant son visage, puis s'approchent de celui de Tooru pour écarter ses mèches.

– Je suis désolée... Vraiment... Oh, mon chéri je suis désolée..

Même s'il a peur, même s'il sent encore la sueur froide qui a coulé le long de sa tempe, il se force à prendre une grande inspiration.

– Ça va maman, c'est bon.

Il se relève, et s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle a honte, il le sent, alors il se répète encore une fois qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur, et qu'il ne doit pas lui en vouloir. Mais il tremble quand même.

– C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute, murmure-t-il en lui tapotant le dos. Tout va bien.

* * *

Debout devant le poste de police, Oikawa se demanda pour la troisième ce qu'il faisait là. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il essayait d'ignorer sa chienne qui poussait sa jambe droite avec son museau, et ouvrait et fermait le point pour se convaincre de ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle relevait souvent vers lui ses grands yeux brillants, et il avait depuis le début l'impression qu'elle le narguait.

_Et bien alors, on a peur ?_

Oui, il avait peur. Il avait peur de prendre la mauvaise décision, il avait peur de se laisser guider par ses sentiments, par ses souvenirs, mais surtout il avait peur de se précipiter tout seul vers une déception qui lui briserait le cœur.

Cela faisait presque une vingtaine de minutes qu'il attendait là, debout au milieu de la rue, qu'un signe se présente à lui pour lui confirmer qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

– Excusez-moi, mais je peux vous aider ?

Le sursaut violent qui lui échappa le fit se sentir un peu honteux, mais certainement pas autant que le cri surpris qu'il lâcha en se retournant.

À moins de trois mètres de lui, l'observant avec un sourcil haussé, un homme avec le même uniforme qu'Hajime l'observait d'un air curieux. Il avait dans les mains un sac plastique très certainement rempli de son repas du midi, et Oikawa imaginait très bien ce qu'il devait penser à cet instant.

– Je – hum, je suis là pour...

Il essaya de se racler la gorge pour trouver son courage, mais ça ne fonctionna pas bien.

– Je pensais, je – est-ce que – en fait je m'appelle Oikawa et je voulais –

– Oh. _Oh_. Oikawa, oui. Oikawa Tooru, le petit-fils de madame Chiyuki. Vous êtes l'ami d'Iwa.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il se serait présenté, mais ça lui évita bien des complications alors il hocha lentement la tête, bien conscient que ce policier devait rigoler intérieurement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, que cet homme sache qu'il était _l'ami d'Iwa_. Car à part Hajime, personne n'aurait pu lui dire ça.

– Vous voulez le voir ? Il doit être à l'intérieur je peux aller le chercher.

Comme d'habitude, son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser poliment, quelque chose comme « non, finalement c'est bon merci », mais Chika frotta sa tête entière contre sa jambe et il se reprit.

– Hum, oui je veux bien. Merci.

L'homme hocha la tête, toujours amusé, puis le dépassa rapidement pour aller s'engouffrer dans le poste. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Oikawa enfonça son visage dans ses mains et se traita d'imbécile. Il avait répondu à des interviews, avait été invité à des soirées importantes, mais à présent le moindre petit mot à un inconnu le faisait bégayer comme un enfant.

Il attendit sagement en silence, droit comme un i et tendu au maximum. Il s'était réveillé le matin en ayant _envie de le voir_, sans aucune raison, comme ça, et après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à jouer aux cartes avec Daishou qui lui racontait tous les souvenirs bons ou humiliants possibles il avait simplement eu envie de le retrouver quelques minutes.

Mais à présent, il comprenait que son comportement était on ne peut plus contradictoire, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

– Je pensais que Makki se fichait de moi, mais non c'est bien toi.

Cette fois, il ne sursauta pas. Il l'avait entendu sortir, claquer la porte, marcher rapidement jusqu'à lui. Il avait vu ses épaisses bottes noires entrer dans son champ de vision.

Et à présent il ferma ses yeux et inspira un bon coup en essayant de ne pas trop profiter de sa voix.

– On est que trois à ce poste, mais t'as eu raison de venir le midi. Pas de ronde, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être à l'aise en toute circonstance, d'être toujours prêt à supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses fuites et ses retours ? Oikawa le fixait, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire à présent.

– Je... je suis... je voulais juste...

Mais Hajime fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et lui offrit un sourire.

– Ça veut dire que c'est ma pause. Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

* * *

Sur le moment, il avait eu peur qu'Iwaizumi l'emmène chez Daishou. La nourriture était bonne là bas, ce n'était pas le problème, mais le propriétaire était une vraie commère et Oikawa ne voulait pas que tout le village soit au courant à la minute où ils sortiraient du restaurant.

À son grand soulagement, Hajime ressortit du supermarché avec un sac en plastique dans la main et quelques sandwichs à la l'intérieur. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire agréable et dès qu'il le regardait, Hajime faisait de même pour lui rendre son coup d'œil.

C'était étrange, comme sensation. Oikawa avait l'impression d'être à nouveau cet adolescent heureux d'aller en cours pour retrouver le garçon qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, celui qu'il aidait avec ses devoirs, qui le regardait lire parfois le soir à la bibliothèque, et qui avait contribué à sa nouvelle vie loin d'ici.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent au square, Tooru regarda le parc pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers l'un des bancs. Il ne se souvenait même pas lequel était le sien, celui sur lequel il s'était installé plus d'une fois en attendant l'heure. S'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre lui parut étrange, mais pourtant pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Lui avait sa veste, Hajime avait son manteau.

Quand il lui tendit l'un des sandwichs, Oikawa grommela un remerciement puis croqua dedans sans hésiter.

– Je me suis dit que ça serait plus tranquille ici, fit Iwaizumi en s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc. Et j'avais pas vraiment envie de t'envoyer dans les griffes de Daishou.

C'était attentionné, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment tout le monde faisait pour être ami avec Daishou : s'ils savaient tous que c'était une commère grognon et acariâtre, alors comment était-il encore invité à ces soirées cartes à l'hôtel ?

– Alors, demanda-t-il l'air de rien, tu voulais parler ?

Il ne demandait pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais _s'il_ voulait parler et étrangement cela lui donna envie de répondre.

– J'avais envie de te voir.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était l'air surpris et les joues rosés que provoqua sa réponse sur Hajime. Il bégaya deux trois sons, puis plongea sur son propre sandwich pour en prendre une bouchée. Discrètement, il cacha sa bouche derrière son poing mais Oikawa crut apercevoir un sourire.

– D'accord.

Puis il l'entendit inspirer.

– Je suis content que tu sois revenu, même si c'est que pour quelques jours. J'ai suivi ce que t'as fait, mais c'est marrant les journaux parlent pas vraiment des auteurs c'est plus les sportifs qui font la première page.

Ses épaules se haussèrent et soudain Oikawa eut l'impression qu'ils étaient bien plus proches.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Toi, je veux dire, pas l'auteur.

Tooru leva la tête vers lui et la pencha légèrement sur le côté.

– Divorce, accident de voiture, page blanche, et enterrement, énuméra-t-il en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer.

Ce n'était pas drôle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait vraiment.

– Pas top, donc. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça commence à aller mieux.

L'annoncer rendait la chose beaucoup plus réelle, et il prit conscience que c'était le cas. Il se sentait toujours mal, il n'arrivait toujours pas à écrire, et Chiyuki était toujours morte.

Mais à l'intérieur, ça allait mieux. Ce poids sur ses épaules se faisait plus léger au fil des jours.

– Et toi ? Policier, apparemment. Ça m'étonne pas. Mariage, enfant ?

Il n'était pas tellement sûr de réellement vouloir entendre la réponse, mais il retint tout de même sa respiration pour écouter. S'il l'entendait, alors il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il pourrait mettre enfin un point à cette histoire qui s'était la première fois terminée par une virgule, et passer à autre chose. Partir loin, reconstruire sa vie, essayer de retrouver l'inspiration.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre. Et après il partirait.

– Oh, pas vraiment. J'ai failli, une fois, mais Daishou m'a fait comprendre que c'était une connerie. Du coup il est parti et je l'ai plus jamais revu.

Oikawa papillonna des paupières.

– _Il _? répéta-t-il.

– Hmm ? Oui ? Je suis gay, clarifia-t-il. Je pensais que c'était clair vu qu'on est... mais enfin vu que toi tu... enfin pas toi du coup vu que tu t'es marié trois fois mais...

Il se racla la gorge, cette fois un peu gêné.

– Bref, tu vois. Donc pas d'enfant. Et pas de femme non plus.

C'était _impossible_. Oikawa le fixa sans rien dire, son sandwich bloqué entre sa bouche et ses genoux. Il s'y était fait, il s'était préparé, mais il n'avait pas prévu de réaction pour ce genre de réponse.

– D'accord. Je vois.

Sauf qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Normalement, il aurait dû lui poser des questions, lui demander s'il était heureux, lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite et peut-être même refuser un dîner entre sa femme et ses deux enfants. Mais à présent qu'Hajime était _libre_, qu'était-il censé faire ?

Il eut l'idée de se déplacer légèrement pour s'éloigner histoire de réfléchir calmement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

– Je vais te donner mon numéro. Comme ça tu pourras prendre ton temps pour réfléchir.

– Pour réfléchir à... ?

Ce n'était _pas_ en train d'arriver.

– Pour réfléchir au fait que je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec toi. Pas que, tout du moins. Et que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes. On est adulte maintenant, et je veux pas te laisser partir une deuxième fois.

Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Lui était resté bloqué dans le passé, alors le fait que ses sentiments lui paraissaient presque intacts n'était pas étonnant, mais Iwaizumi ? Il aurait pu passer à autre chose depuis longtemps, ce n'était qu'une amourette de collège qui s'était mal terminée, et cela faisait tant d'années.

Il avait du mal à y croire, et encore plus de mal à comprendre.

– Tiens, le réveilla-t-il en lui tendant le ticket de caisse.

Hajime avait sorti un stylo pour inscrire son numéro.

– Quand tu voudras.

Et son _sourire_, son sourire fut si doux, son regard si plein d'espoir, et son visage vieillit par le temps remplaça le souvenir qu'il avait de lui.

Tooru posa une main sur son ventre, et sentit ces foutus papillons recommencer à voler.

* * *

– Ça va faire la troisième fois que tu lis ce livre, remarque Hajime en s'étalant sur leur table.

Depuis un mois qu'il le suivait partout, Tooru voulait bien admettre qu'il avait lu ce livre plusieurs fois. Il avait recommencé à se cacher dans le placard depuis que son père rentrait moins souvent, et sa mère se mettait à arpenter la maison de son long en large. Il ferme sa porte à clé le soir, et se sent coupable à chaque fois.

– Je l'aime bien, marmonne-t-il en tournant une page. C'est tout.

Au départ, Tooru n'avait pas compris pourquoi Iwaizumi Hajime le suivait partout ainsi. Il était là le matin quand il arrivait, s'asseyait avec lui à la cantine, le retrouvait parfois devant son casier, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était éviter de rougir quand il le regardait trop longtemps et refuser qu'il lui donne des gâteaux le matin avant les cours.

Et à présent, il ne comprend toujours pas mais ça lui va. Sa présence est agréable, parfois.

Quand Hajime relève la tête vers lui, une petite moue hésitante sur le visage, Tooru sait que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas lui plaire. Il n'hésite jamais : Hajime ouvre la bouche, parle, et réfléchit après. C'est comme, c'est lui, alors pour qu'il hésite c'est que ce qu'il va dire n'est pas un compliment.

– Tout le monde dit que ta mère est folle.

Sa main se fige sur son livre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

– Et bien tout le monde se trompe, siffle-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Il referme son livre dans un claquement sec et fait en sorte que ses yeux montrent bien qu'il n'avait pas à parler de ça. Il ne sait pas comment c'est sorti de chez lui, il ne sait pas comme les autres ont deviné, et il se fout pas mal des _autres_.

Sa mère en revanche, il ne s'en fiche pas du tout.

– Oik –

Mais il se lève en reposant son livre et fait racler sa chaise. D'un air décidé, il fait demi-tour pour aller se réfugier entre les allées, mais à peine a-t-il dépassé la première étagère qu'une main lui attrape le poignet et la seconde d'après son dos rencontre des livres et du bois.

Et une bouche est sur la sienne.

Les yeux écarquillés, il essaye de se calmer et de comprendre pourquoi les lèvres d'Iwa font ça, pourquoi est-ce que sa main est posée sur sa hanche, pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble essayer de se faire pardonner.

Puis sa raison reprend le dessus, et Tooru comprend qu'il se moque de lui.

Moins violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu, il le repousse avec les joues rouges et place son avant-bras devant ses lèvres.

– Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Sa voix est trop forte et il s'en veut immédiatement. La responsable doit se demander ce qui se passe, mais sa colère prend le pas sur le reste.

Devant lui, Hajime est aussi un peu rouge, mais il a l'air surtout inquiet. Ses yeux essayent de trouver les siens mais ce n'est pas compliqué : Tooru le regarde sans flancher.

– Je suis désolé, je voulais juste –

– Tu voulais juste te foutre de moi ! Alors c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que t'es sympa ? C'était quoi, un pari ? Tu veux juste –

Et à sa grande surprise, Hajime se penche à nouveau et recommence, cette fois plus longtemps. Quand il s'éloigne, la colère de Tooru s'est évaporée et il se sent bête. Les bras ballants, il essaye de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, parce que se forcer à le faire une fois, ça lui paraît logique, mais deux fois là il ne comprend pas.

– Je suis désolé. Vraiment je voulais pas faire ça comme ça, j'avais prévu un truc à la base mais t'avais l'air en colère alors je me suis dit...

Ils sont trop proches, et même si Hajime ne le tient plus il peut encore sentir sa respiration et sa chaleur.

– Est-ce que tu me détestes ? demande-t-il de but en blanc et Tooru fronce les sourcils.

Parce que ça n'a pas de sens. Parce qu'Iwaizumi Hajime est un épris de justice qui lui fait de grands sourires et qui arrive à le mettre en colère pour un simple baiser. Parce qu'il ne veut pas croire que ce garçon se moquerait de lui sur un sujet pareil.

– Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

Il est énervé et irrité. Il est vexé parce qu'Hajime est peut-être profondément gentil mais parfois il est également un peu bête, et il est fâché parce que c'était son premier baiser, et que même s'il essaye de se dire que c'est rien et bien il n'y arrive pas.

Le soupire qui s'échappe des lèvres d'Hajime lui fait hausser les sourcils.

– Tant mieux, fait-il en s'écartant et soudain Tooru a froid.

Il le regarde sans comprendre, alors Iwa précise :

– Je ne me suis jamais donné autant de mal pour ne pas être détesté de quelqu'un.

Et celle-là, cette phrase, c'est sûrement ce qui le pousse à s'avancer et à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour. Et même s'il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait il essaye de faire son mieux.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire..., commence Hajime en reprenant son souffle.

Ses mains sont dans ses cheveux, sa respiration dans son cou, et tout à coup Tooru est vraiment heureux d'être aussi bien caché par toutes ces étagères.

– Que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

* * *

Oikawa attendait patiemment son tour. En face de lui, Daishou fixait intéressement ses cartes en espérant sûrement qu'elles se transforment par elles-mêmes en quelque chose de plus utile. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il faisait ça, et finalement la patience de Mika arriva à son terme.

– Daishou, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

– Laissez-moi réfléchir ! Je dois juste réfléchir un peu.

– Tu peux réfléchir autant que tu veux, remarqua Kenma, mais ça changera pas ta main.

Kuroo dormait la bouche ouverte au bout du canapé. Il avait perdu les trois premières parties et s'était mis à ronfler pendant la quatrième. Résultat : Daishou avait à présent pris son rôle et était à deux doigts de se jeter par la fenêtre.

– M'en fous. Je sais que si je rejette une carte, l'un d'entre vous va terminer et je peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

– Daishou..., essaya Hinata mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce dernier grogna, se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec rage, puis posa brutalement une carte sur la table.

– Je te préviens, fit-il en pointant son doigt vers Oikawa. Si tu brises encore le cœur de mon meilleur ami je te botte le cul.

Comme il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça, Oikawa resta un instant la bouche ouverte.

– Hein ?

– Mon meilleur ami. Depuis la _primaire_. Iwaizumi Hajime.

Il bougea ses sourcils de manière subjective, mais toujours avec cet air énervé comme si Tooru était la source de tous ses malheurs.

– Tu sais, celui qui –

– D'accord Daishou, on a compris, le coupa Mika. Je suis sûre qu'Oikawa est assez grand pour faire ses choix, et Hajime est _adulte_. Son petit cœur ira très bien.

– Je croyais qu'on jouait aux cartes, remarqua Oikawa qui n'était décidément pas à l'aise dans cette conversation.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Daishou était déjà au courant. Il ne l'avait même pas encore appelé, pas même un message, alors comment Daishou Suguru était-il déjà au courant de cette conversation.

– On joue aux cartes _et_ je fais mon travail de super pote. Je sais que la première fois c'était pas ta faute, mais là je dois quand même le dire. Maintenant que c'est fait on peut continuer.

Il haussa les épaules et invita Oikawa à jouer.

– Ton travail de super pote, j'en ai rien à faire. La prochaine fois tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi parce que ce qui se passe ou ne se passe pas entre Hajime et moi, c'est pas ton problème.

Ça faisait du bien de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même s'il dut éviter les regards étonnés de la moitié de la pièce.

– Oh, et je pose tout donc comptez vos points.

* * *

Oikawa se réveilla en entendant des voix à l'extérieur.

Ce n'était pas seulement des voix, c'était des cris, des enfants, des adultes, des rires. Il cligna des yeux, légèrement désorienté, puis observa sa chienne qui s'était allongée en bas de son lit. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il la voyait près de lui le matin, et il se demanda si en vérité elle ne se sentait pas un peu seule. Il n'avait joué avec elle depuis des jours, pas plus qu'il ne s'était rendu à ses cours de dressage dans un soupir, il tapota son propre lit et l'observa se relever puis sauter sur lui. Elle se colla à lui et recommença à dormir.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ne plus sentir de sommeil sur ses yeux. Les muscles de ses jambes lui faisaient un peu mal, mais il trouva que ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport aux efforts physiques qu'il avait faits ces derniers jours. À la capitale, il ne sortait de son appartement que pour aller à des rendez-vous ou faire quelques courses, et même là il s'y rendait en voiture. S'il n'y avait pas Chika, il ne sortirait même pas prendre l'air au parc proche de son appartement.

Ce village était petit, tout se faisait à pied, et le sentier qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Cela faisait du bien.

Quand il trouva la force de se lever, il alla presque immédiatement à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour observer l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien, bien sûr, à par cette demi-vue mer qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, mais les voix provenaient bel et bien du centre du village et non de l'hôtel en lui-même. Il entendait de la musique également, si bien que quand il allait prendre sa douche il laissa la fenêtre de la pièce ouverte.

Une fois prêt et habillé – il avait réuni toutes ses affaires sales dans son sac de départ, et était bien décidé à se rendre à la laverie le soir même – il enfila sa veste et appela sa chienne. Elle releva mollement la tête, bâilla sans le regarder, puis se replaça dans les couvertures là où la chaleur d'Oikawa était encore présente.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Je vois. Bon, bah à toute à l'heure.

Si elle était fatiguée à force de courir partout jusqu'à pas d'heure, qui était-il pour la juger. Il lui redonna des croquettes et de l'eau avant de partir, puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se souvenir qu'une fois par mois, il y avait un marché dans tout le centre. Des légumes, de la viande, des fruits, des vêtements tous les producteurs du coin se réunissaient sur de grandes étales en bois, et toute la place était bondée de monde et d'enfant.

Au cœur de tout ça, alors qu'Oikawa tentait discrètement de se créer un chemin à travers la foule, il remarqua qu'une scène avait été installée pendant la nuit ou très tôt le matin même. C'était de là que venait la musique, et il manqua de s'étouffer en reconnaissant Yachi, la serveuse du restaurant de Daishou. Elle chantait de bon cœur en faisant des sourires aux quelques personnes qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, et il trouva que sa voix était agréable. Ce n'était pas de vagues chansons commerciales, simplement des petits airs ruraux plaisants à écouter qui faisaient remuer la tête et taper du pied.

Il fut surpris de voir que Daishou et Kuroo étaient également là, respectivement à la batterie et à la guitare – ou alors était-ce une basse ? Oikawa n'y connaissait pas grand-chose – et étrangement il trouva ça surprenant de voir quelqu'un comme Daishou derrière un instrument aussi énergique. Pas qu'il avait l'air mou, simplement c'était une personne calme qui ricanait et qui parlait mal, et là il était en train de taper ses baguettes de toutes ses forces contre les tambours.

Kuroo, lui, était tout le contraire et tirait légèrement la langue en agitant ses doigts sur les cordes. Ce petit groupe lui parut drôle, alors il resta planté là à les écouter. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, de profiter du moment, et ce devait être la première fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux sans qu'ils ne s'engueulent ou n'essayent de s'étrangler.

– Alors, plutôt sympa, hein ?

À ses côtés, Mika avait l'air radieuse. Ses cheveux brillants étaient joliment ondulés, et ce devait être la première fois qu'il la voyait avec ce genre de maquillage.

– Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, exprima-t-il les sourcils froncés. Mais ils jouent ensemble dans un petit groupe ?

C'était un peu étrange, mais s'ils étaient les deux seuls personnages sachant jouer d'un instrument dans ce village, alors c'était peut-être compréhensible.

– Oh, c'est ce qu'ils font croire. Ça les amuse, et ils aiment bien se taper dessus.

Comme il fronçait encore davantage les sourcils, Mika rit tout bas puis précisa :

– Ils sortent ensemble depuis le lycée.

Il lâcha un petit « oh » de surprise, et les regarda plus attentivement. Ils se lançaient de petits regards en coin, comme pour se narguer, mais Oikawa n'était pas très fort pour ce genre de chose ils pourraient très bien être à deux doigts de se demander en mariage qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que Mika paraissait vraiment intéressé par ce qui se passait devant eux. Elle ne les lâchait pas du regard, mais finit tout de même par se rendre compte qu'Oikawa la fixait.

– Elle est cool, hein ?

Sur le moment, il se demanda de qui elle parlait.

– La musique ?

– La musique est cool, oui. Mais je parlais d'elle, clarifia Mika en pointant la chanteuse du doigt.

– Yachi ?

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis répéta :

– Oh, _Yachi_.

Alors c'était elle, la fille incroyable qui faisait du karaté ? Même en essayant de retenir sa pensée, il se fit la remarque que tous ces gens étaient vraiment ouvert d'esprit. Personne n'avait l'air de trouver ça dérangeant ou étrange, et même lorsqu'il sortait lui même avec Hajime son père n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

– Tu la connais ?

– Elle travaille avec Daishou, non ?

– Oui, c'est ça. Elle est adorable, et je suis une femme heureuse.

Et elle avait vraiment de l'être. Quand la chanson fut terminée, elle applaudit de toutes ses forces en criant des encouragements embarrassants, et Oikawa en profita pour s'éloigner un peu.

Il essaya de faire le tour des allées, de sentir les épices, de sourire timidement aux marchants, et à un moment il utilisa même la monnaie qui traînait dans ses poches pour s'acheter une pomme bien rouge. La femme cinquantenaire qui la lui donna attrapa sa main quand il la tendit pour attraper le fruit, et lui demanda avec de grands yeux ronds « êtes-vous célibataire, jeune homme ? ». Il vit sa fille ricaner nerveusement derrière elle en secouant la tête pour lui indiquer de fuir, les joues rouges. Tooru la prit en s'excusant platement.

La balade lui fit plaisir, et quand il eut terminé d'explorer les étales il s'échappa de la foule pour rejoindre l'une des ruelles adjacentes, bien plus calme.

Les idées claires, il prit la direction du sud et profita du temps clément.

* * *

La bibliothèque était comme dans ses souvenirs peu de personnes, mais toujours ces grandes rangées de livres et ces étagères en bois poussiéreuses. Peut-être un peu plus petite que ce qu'il aurait cru, mais ce n'était pas étonnant le point de vue d'un adolescent de treize ans n'était pas très objectif.

Quand il entra, l'odeur qui lui parvint le fit sourire. À présent, il trouvait tout de même que ça puait légèrement, avec de la poussière et de l'humidité, mais la sensation d'aimer cela restait coriace. Calme et tranquille, plein d'histoires, de connaissances et de mots, c'était ce que cette odeur acre lui rappelait, et c'était mieux que tout le reste.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna plusieurs minutes à ses oreilles tandis qu'il laissait ses mains traîner un peu partout. Il y avait toujours sa table tout au fond, même si les piles de livres avaient été rangées en revanche, le trou laissé par ce roman sur le prince enfant était identique, attendant simplement qu'il revienne le combler.

Quand il repassa devant le comptoir à l'entrée, il fut surpris de reconnaître la responsable. Perdue dans un épais bouquin, elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux. En un sens, elle avait l'air d'être la même : ses cheveux sombres étaient certes un peu plus gris et courts, mais ils lui semblaient toujours aussi bouclés même au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle avait encore ce sourire absorbé quand elle lisait, et lorsqu'il se décida à faire du bruit pour indiquer sa présence, son regard ne fut pas différent.

Elle murmura avant même d'en avant conscience :

– Tooru...

Et il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour lui offrir un sourire un peu timide. Elle avait l'air surprise, comme si la seule personne qui ignorait toutes ces rumeurs sur son retour au village se tenait assise devant lui, mais il fut heureux de la voir fermer son livre.

– Tu as les mêmes yeux, lui fit-elle en se levant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.

Elle lui parlait comme s'il avait toujours treize ans et qu'elle-même n'avait pas vieilli, comme s'il entrait encore dans sa bibliothèque tous les soirs pour lui demander les meilleurs ouvrages à dévorer, et qu'ils parlaient ensemble de ses dernières lectures pendant des heures. Avec elle, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé, ou en tout cas pour cette partie-là il était toujours le même.

– J'ai lu tes livres, continua-t-elle. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Puis elle ajouta :

– Même le dernier.

Le dernier était ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir. Les critiques s'en étaient emparées comme d'un bout de viande, et l'avait détruit page après page en affirmant qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à mieux de l'auteur Oikawa Tooru.

Soudain, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

– Merci. Ça me touche.

Et c'était vraiment le cas. Venant d'elle, c'était un compliment de poids. Tooru la regarda faire le tour du comptoir, puis en quelques secondes elle fut devant lui.

Il la dépassait largement.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa question l'étonna un peu. Ce n'était pas un banal « ça va » comme tant d'autres elle l'observait avec appréhension en attendant une vraie réponse, une réponse qu'elle n'était certaine de vouloir entendre.

Mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait parler honnêtement, et sans lourdeur dans le cœur.

– Ça va mieux. Je ne pensais pas, mais finalement ça va vraiment mieux.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire tremblant.

– Tant mieux. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû attendre que la situation en arrive là pour réagir. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais tu étais si...

Cette femme devant lui n'était pas la voisine. Elle ne s'excusait pas pour soulager sa conscience, elle s'en voulait simplement d'avoir échoué à faire ce qui était juste.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Cette bibliothèque avait été si importante pour lui, car même s'il ne pensait toujours pas que ce qui s'était passé chez lui méritait autant d'attention et d'excuse, il avait effectivement voulu s'enfuir. Partir, et rester.

– Cet endroit était un refuge qui n'avait pas de prix.

Elle avait eu son rôle, elle lui avait permis d'attendre le bon moment, elle lui avait permis de trouver sa voie.

– Et vous en étiez la gardienne. Alors vous voyez, ce n'était pas si terrible.

* * *

Oikawa se figea au milieu du sentier. Derrière lui, le soleil continuait de se coucher tandis que lui avançait en direction de la plage, les pieds douloureux à force de marcher.

Il avait décidé de retourner se promener un peu avant de retourner à l'hôtel, simplement pour chercher son courage. Il avait pris sa décision, son téléphone et le ticket de caisse numéroté étaient dans sa poche, et il attendait simplement le bon moment.

Mais il s'était arrêté, juste avant d'arriver à la plage. Devant lui, alors que Chika avançait joyeusement, bien plus en forme qu'au matin, il _voyait_ des choses. Ce n'était pas inquiétant, ce n'était même pas une mauvaise chose : il voyait à nouveau. Des formes, des personnages, des morceaux de phrases des idées. Là, il imaginait un homme qui se baladait sur une plage. Un paysage nuageux, une mélancolie sincère, des traces de pas sur le sable.

Oikawa voyait des choses, son imagination revenait petit à petit.

Quand la page blanche s'était imposée à lui, il avait cessé de penser à toutes ces possibilités, toutes ces idées qu'il pourrait coucher sur le papier, toutes ces histoires qui semblaient s'imposer d'elles-mêmes, tous ces endroits qui l'inspiraient.

Il avait perdu son inspiration en même temps que l'utilité de ses doigts, et il en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Chika aboya au loin, et Oikawa s'avança vers le bord de la falaise avec une respiration si claire qu'elle lui donnait le tournis. Son esprit était plein, et pas d'idées noires comme au début. Il était revenu en pensant que rien ne pouvait le sauver, que sa vie était tout simplement derrière lui et qu'en vérité il n'avait besoin de rien, simplement d'attendre que le temps passe.

Il n'avait pas fait le deuil de sa mère. Il n'avait pas réussi à se faire à la fuite de son père. Et son dernier support avait disparu avec l'appel qui lui avait donné la date des funérailles.

Mais à présent, là tout de suite, il respirait. Parce qu'il pouvait recommencer. Il pouvait continuer d'écrire, et s'il fallait le faire sous un faux nom, alors ce n'était un problème. Iwaizumi Hajime était prêt à lui redonner une chance – qu'il ne méritait sûrement pas, mais il s'en fichait pas mal –, et même si rien ne lui disait qu'après tout ce temps cela marcherait, qu'après des années leurs sentiments pourraient revenir, qu'après une vie entière ils pourraient se retrouver réellement et bien c'était tout de même une chance.

Il imagina un titre, des couleurs, des dialogues, et ça lui fit du bien.

Derrière lui, Chika aboya de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à même venir mordre son pantalon pour le tirer vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils, soudain bien conscient, et s'écarta naturellement du bord pour aller vers le banc le plus proche. Quand elle se calma un peu, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as mangé avant de partir pourtant et –

Un bruit attira son attention, et quand il se retourna ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. À l'endroit exact où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, la terre était en train de s'effondrer dans la mer et son perchoir disparut bientôt en un instant.

Il regarda le trou comme s'il n'y croyait pas, et finit par s'asseoir sur le sol en clignant des yeux.

– Je crois..., souffla-t-il en baissant le regard le regard vers sa chienne. Je crois que tu viens de me sauver.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger, en se demandant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été seul. S'il ne s'était pas déplacé.

Il respira un grand coup.

* * *

– _Oikawa ?_

La voix d'Akaashi sonnait surprise. Il avait dû rester bloqué quelques secondes devant l'écran avant de décrocher.

– Akaashi. Je.. t'es occupé, là ?

Il l'entendit poser quelque chose, puis plusieurs bruits de papiers froissés suivirent.

– _Non. Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Tu as, je veux dire, tu as besoin de –_

Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Akaashi Keiji était ainsi, il s'était proposé le premier pour éditer son livre, et à présent il était encore là, à se demander si Oikawa avait besoin d'aide. Avait besoin de soutien.

– _Ça a été l'enterrement ?_

– Tout va bien, fit-il en regardant le ciel.

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Sur le coup, il se sentit fier : c'était sa phrase, celle qu'il lui répétait à chaque conversation pour lui rappeler qu'il avait encore une vie à voir. _Tout va bien._

– _Oikawa ?_

Akaashi avait l'air inquiet, alors il inspira et sourit :

– Ça va. Vraiment, ça va. En fait, je t'appelais pour...

Il devait s'expliquer correctement. Il devait essayer de lui présenter les choses de sorte qu'il comprenne qu'Oikawa se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux.

Il avançait doucement.

– Je crois que j'ai quelque chose en tête.

– … _tu as quelque chose en tête ?_

Il paraissait suspicieux, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Akaashi lui posait la question à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, il lui demandait s'il y arrivait, si ça allait mieux, s'il pouvait créer quelque chose. Mais là, il devait très certainement essayer de ne pas se faire de faux espoir.

– Quelque chose en tête. Une idée. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir le faire.

– _C'est vrai ?_

Cette fois, c'était sorti plus vite. Cette exclamation releva la tête de sa chienne qui la pencha ensuite sur le côté. Il lui caressa le crâne.

– Je ne suis pas encore certain de la trame, et j'ai juste un fil conducteur mais... mais je crois vraiment que je peux le faire. J'ai vraiment besoin d'évoquer quelques trucs, quelques souvenirs et... et j'ai l'histoire parfaite pour. Ça va mettre un moment, et ça sera sûrement pas le meilleur –

– _Oikawa, _l'interrompit Keiji_. C'est génial. Vraiment. On s'en fiche s'il n'est pas parfait : on n'a même pas besoin de le publier si ça peut te rassurer. Écris juste._

Quand il raccrocha, ces mots résonnèrent encore un peu alors qu'il fermait les yeux tandis que sa tête partait en arrière.

_Écris juste_.

* * *

Il ne l'a encore jamais vu dans cet état.

Elle marche, elle crie, et en cela rien de nouveau, mais cette fois elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Son visage est brouillé comme un vieux mouchoir, elle donne des coups dans tout ce qui passe chaises, tables, vase, elle a déjà brisé plusieurs assiettes sur le sol de la cuisine.

Quand Tooru a commencé à l'entendre, il s'est approché des escaliers. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne se cache plus, qu'il n'est pas rentré dans son placard, et maintenant il tente de la rassurer ou de la calmer – son père lui avait dit de l'ignorer quand elle faisait ses crises, mais il ne peut pas le faire –. Ça marche rarement, mais la culpabilité qu'il ressent à l'entendre et à ne rien faire est bien pire.

Elle hurle en bas, insulte son père de tous les noms, et Tooru tend l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre. C'est dur car elle mâche beaucoup de ses mots, qu'ils sont coupés par ses sanglots, et que les bruits de verre brisé sont plus importants que le reste, mais finalement quelques phrases ressortent. _Traître, menteur, abandon_.

_Tu nous as laissés. Tu as pris tes affaires. Tu m'as laissée seule avec lui. Nous sommes une famille, une famille, une famille._

Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour comprendre qu'elle parle de son père. Que toute cette colère lui est destinée, et que cette fois les choses sont différentes : il n'est pas seulement parti à l'hôtel, il n'a pas seulement prétexté un problème au travail, il ne s'est pas seulement échappé quelques heures pour une promenade.

_Il a pris ses affaires._

Il ne doit pas répondre au téléphone, il n'a rien dit, pas prévenu, et Tooru comprend rapidement ce que ça veut dire : il est parti.

_Il nous a laissé_s, pense-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Pendant une seconde, il est tenté de se dire que ce n'est pas grave. Qu'ils peuvent très bien être deux, ce n'est rien, qu'il est assez fort pour supporter tout seul. Si son père n'a plus la force d'aider sa mère, alors il le fera tout seul. Il réussit presque à se convaincre, et se redresse un peu avant de faire un pas en avant.

C'est durant cette seconde qu'il descend les escaliers en vitesse. Ses pieds lui semblent trop lourds, il fait trop de bruit, puis quand il arrive en bas, un cadre tombe et se brise dans le salon. Il déglutit, essaye de chercher sa mère, car il ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse du mal il n'est plus dans le placard il est là et il est grand, alors il peut sans doute faire quelque chose. Quand il la trouve, elle s'acharne sur le téléphone fixe en hurlant de rage. La voix du répondeur, il l'a déjà entendu plusieurs fois alors qu'il tentait de l'appeler : son père qui leur demande simplement de rappeler plus tard.

Au bout de la troisième fois, elle finit par le lancer contre une fenêtre. Elle ne se casse pas heureusement, alors Tooru en profite pour se rapprocher. Il bégaye d'une voix douce, certain que s'il n'élève pas le ton alors elle pourra se calmer toute seule et comprendre que cela ne sert à rien. Qu'il reviendra peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais il faut qu'elle arrête de crier...

Il n'a même pas le temps de faire quatre pas qu'elle attrape un vase dans un sanglot et la seconde d'après il est au sol, une main sur le front. Le temps s'arrête, sa vision trouble le surprend, et il met un instant à comprendre que ce qui coule sur son visage, c'est du sang. La douleur arrive presque immédiatement, l'étourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'il se recroqueville sur le sol, et au loin il entend sa mère attraper des bouts de porcelaine avec ses doigts tremblants.

Il y a trop de sang, et Tooru a la tête qui tourne. Même en appuyant, même en essayant de dégager son visage, il n'y arrive pas car ça coule encore et toujours, davantage à chaque seconde. Pourquoi cet endroit saigne autant, il se pose la question, mais l'idée disparaît aussitôt car ce n'est pas important. Il essaye de se relever, demande à sa mère de lâcher ça, qu'elle peut se couper, se blesser, mais la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche est une sorte de gargouillis apeuré.

Il est effrayé, il a peur, et il a mal.

Mais surtout il se rend compte qu'il avait tort : il ne peut pas faire ça tout seul. Il pousse ses jambes tremblantes à reculer, il écoute son cœur qui tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine, et décolle enfin sa main de son visage car cela ne sert à rien.

Si son père était bel et bien parti, s'il les avait bel et bien laissés seul, alors Tooru a besoin d'aide.

Il tourne les talons en trébuchant sur le tapis. Sa vision obstruée lui donne un aperçu déformé de sa maison, mais il réussit tout de même à trouver la porte d'entrée. Elle n'est pas verrouillée, et il se jette presque dehors en haletant difficilement. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, son front lui fait mal, mais surtout il essaye de retenir ses larmes car il n'est plus un enfant.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Les rues du village sont désertes. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, et Tooru se repère comme il peut avec une seule idée en tête : trouver de l'aide. Trouver quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Sa mère n'allait pas bien, sa mère était malade, et elle avait simplement...

Cette fois, il ne peut retenir son sanglot et tente d'accélérer en direction du square. Son front pulse, le sang coule, et il essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait blessé son fils. Son père était parti.

Il manque de tomber plusieurs fois en s'emmêlant les pieds, mais finalement quand il arrive devant l'immeuble d'Hajime, sa respiration sifflante l'empêche de réfléchir. Ses lunettes sont tombées quelque part, sa tête tourne, et ses pieds tremblants s'avancent jusqu'à la porte en vitre.

Il appuie sur le bouton « Iwaizumi » et entend l'écho de la sonnette. Il attend. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il le sent dans son front.

Que fait sa mère chez eux ? Se fait-elle du mal ? Est-elle partie à sa poursuite ? Il veut rentrer, vérifier, mais c'est impossible.

– _Oui ?_

Cette voix, ce n'est pas Hajime. C'est son père, et sa voix légèrement irritée le pousse à se demander l'heure qu'il peut être.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais encore une fois, seul un gargouillis ridicule en sort. Il ouvre grand les yeux, panique encore davantage, et se mord la lèvre pour se forcer à parler.

– Je...

– _Il y a quelqu'un ?_

– Monsieur...

Il n'a pas parlé très fort, mais sa bouche est presque collée à l'interphone. Il fait qu'il l'entende, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

– Monsieur Iwaizumi...

– _Tooru ? C'est toi ?_

Les larmes sur ses joues lui brûlent la peau.

– Oui, je – s'il vous plaît...

– _Attends-nous, on arrive._

Le son se coupe, et ses jambes se dérobent sous son corps. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur, et en essuyant le sang sur son visage il se rend compte que son pull est plein de taches rouges. Et qu'il n'a pas de chaussures.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et il ouvre ses yeux qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fermés.

– Tooru !

Le visage d'Hajime le prend par surprise, et il se résiste pas à l'envie de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Encore tremblant, il le sert fort contre lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas b – c'est du sang ?

– Hajime, laisse-moi voir. Tooru, mon garçon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, et se laisse plusieurs secondes de calme, ses mains toujours accrochées au t-shirt d'Hajime. Puis quand il se sent prêt, il se recule légèrement et souffle :

– Non. Pas l'hôpital. Il faut aller voir ma mère.

– Tooru, tu as le front ouvert il faut qu'on –

– Non.

Il secoue la tête et se recule complètement. Il faut qu'ils comprennent.

– Ma mère, insiste-t-il. Elle ne va pas bien.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le père d'Hajime ne semble vraiment pas comprendre. Il le regarde avec des sourcils froncés, inquiet, et tente d'examiner distraitement sa blessure.

– Quelqu'un est entré chez vous ?

Il sait ce qu'il pense. Et avant, il aurait simplement confirmé pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais cette fois, il secoue à nouveau la tête.

– Ma mère est malade, couine-t-il. Il faut vraiment... il faut faire quelque chose.

Il est encore essoufflé, et chaque mot est difficile à sortir.

– C'est elle qui t'a fait ça.

Hajime ne pose pas la question. Il constate simplement, accroupi devant lui, sa main posée sur son genou comme réconfort. Son père dévie son regard sur lui sans comprendre.

– Quoi ?

– Mon père est parti, dit Tooru. Elle est seule à la maison. Elle va se faire du mal et il y a du verre partout, il faut que quelqu'un y aille.

Sa gorge serrée lui rend la tâche difficile, et soudain il se remet à pleurer.

– Je pensais vraiment pouvoir le faire, explique-t-il. Je pensais qu'on avait pas besoin d'aide.

Hajime et son père échangent un regard, et tout à coup l'homme se lève et retourne à l'intérieur. La porte se referme derrière lui, et Hajime écarte doucement ses mèches humides de sueur et de sang de son visage.

– Ça va aller, d'accord ? On est là. Mon père est parti appeler ses collègues. Ils vont aller chez toi, ça va aller.

Mais il a peur, Tooru le voit. Ses gestes sont doux mais un peu hésitants, comme s'il allait tomber en morceaux sous ses doigts.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis désolé, Hajime.

* * *

– _Allô _?

Les joues rouges, Oikawa sursauta presque. Sa chienne leva les yeux vers lui, mais se recoucha bien vite sur le sol. Il était toujours assis sur le banc, son téléphone à la main, et soudain il ne sut quoi dire.

Appeler Keiji lui avait donné du courage. Mais à présent que la voix d'Iwaizumi résonnait de l'autre côté de la ligne, il se trouvait bien bête d'avoir composé le numéro sans réfléchir au préalable.

– Je.., hum, c'est moi. Oikawa.

– _Oh_.

Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

– _Je suis content que tu aies appelé. Ça va ?_

C'était une question banale, qui ne demandait sans doute pas de réponse honnête, mais il répondit tout de même :

– Oui. Ça va. Je..., en fait j'appelai pour...

Puis en se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule, se décida :

– Tu es libre demain midi ? Ça te dirait d'aller déjeuner chez Daishou ?

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Iwaizumi répondit d'une voix légère :

– _Bien sûr. J'enverrai Makki faire ma ronde._

Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix, et Oikawa se sentit soulagé. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu peur d'avoir mal compris ses intentions.

– _C'est un rendez-vous ?_

Il s'étouffa presque, affreusement gêné. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche, il se sentit rougir de plus en plus.

– Je..., c'est un –

C'en était un, sans aucun doute. Mais était-il obligé de le dire à voix haute ?

Dans les faits, il était un peu effrayé de s'emballer. Sa courte histoire avec Hajime datait de plusieurs années, et à l'époque ils n'étaient encore que des enfants sans expérience qui pensaient tout savoir.

Que se serait-il passé si rien ne les avait séparés ? Une rupture douloureuse, un ennui mesuré, une lassitude épuisante ? Cette relation avait été largement à sens unique, Oikawa profitant simplement sans rien donner en retour : c'était Iwaizumi qui avait fait tous les premiers pas, et qui faisait en sorte que ce qui se passait entre eux reste debout. Aurait-il fini par changer et y mettre du sien ? Il n'en était même pas sûr.

– C'est un rendez-vous, confirma-t-il.

Il entendit presque le sourire d'Hajime à travers le téléphone.

– _Super. À demain alors._

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

– Oh, Oikawa. T'arrives juste à temps, Daishou est encore en train de perdre.

– Et en beauté, rajouta Kenma qui rejeta une carte. Si tout se passe bien, il est sur le point de se prendre cent-cinquante points dans la tronche.

Leurs sourires en disaient long ils devaient avoir mis une alliance au point juste avant de commencer la partie. Oikawa s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

– Désolé, je dois faire quelque chose.

Assis sur le canapé du hall, entourant la table passe sur laquelle reposait des cartes en désordre, Mika et les autres haussèrent les sourcils. Chika continua sa route vers leur chambre alors Tooru leur fit une petite mine d'excuse. À l'intérieur de sa tête, des idées tourbillonnaient et il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne et les joues en feu.

Daishou le fusilla du regard, et Kuroo lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en réponse. Hinata lui offrit un sourire :

– Cool ! Amuse-toi bien.

Mika hocha la tête, et leva son pouce en l'air. Elle posa aussitôt son jeu sur la table et fit un high-five avec Kenma.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il claquait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et Chika montait sur son lit. Il s'approcha de son bureau en trottinant, puis tira sa chaise dans un grand bruit.

Ses mains en tremblaient presque comme son ordinateur portable était éteint, il se mit à tapoter ses doigts sur le bois en attendant de pouvoir entrer son mot de passe. Le temps lui parut long tant il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau tout excité, des phrases passaient derrière ses paupières et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces personnages à qui il allait donner vie, à tous ces endroits qu'il pourrait enfin décrire.

Il avait un but. Ce n'était pas juste un entraînement, ce n'était pas juste pour se prouver qu'il pouvait encore le faire c'était un besoin.

Il lui fallait écrire, et quand il tomba enfin devant la page blanche, il ne la trouva plus aussi impressionnante. Toujours un peu effrayante, mais les premiers ne furent pas aussi dur à sortir.

_Écris juste._

* * *

La main sur la poignée, Oikawa observa le bois de la porte très attentivement. Il déglutit avec difficulté, prêt à de nouveau laisser tomber, quand une main se posa dans le creux de son dos.

Quand il se retourna, Iwaizumi lui souriait doucement, avec une certaine inquiétude.

– On peut revenir plus tard, si tu veux.

Il secoua la tête.

– Non. Plus tard, c'est maintenant.

Cela faisait deux semaines. Il devait entrer dans cette maison, et aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul. Inspirant un coup il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec et fit trois pas à l'intérieur.

L'entrée était presque comme dans ses souvenirs propre, assez fade, sans couleur très voyante. Il fronça les sourcils, et se rendit compte qu'en vérité, il ne se souvenait que de très peu de choses. La cuisine, le salon, sa chambre. C'était à peu près tout.

À quoi ressemblait la salle de bain ? La chambre de ses parents ? Quand il entra dans la cuisine, elle lui parut bien plus petite. En faisant quelques pas dans le salon, il fut étonné de l'état du canapé. Quant à sa chambre, elle avait été entièrement vidée.

Il resta quelques secondes debout face à son dressing, jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi se pose à côté de lui.

– Ça va ?

– Oui.

Il se sentait déçu. Au final, cet endroit n'était pas chez lui. Il préférait presque son appartement à la capitale, ce qui était assez significatif.

– J'ai passé tellement d'heures à me planquer dans ce placard... et pourtant j'ai l'impression de regarder un endroit que je connais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Il haussa les épaules puis leva les yeux vers Hajime.

– C'était bien plus facile que ce que je pensais.

– Tu ne comptes vraiment pas la garder ? Elle est à toi cette maison.

Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Elle aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui, et comme son père avait abandonné tout droit sur le reste, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

– J'ai de l'argent. Je pourrais acheter n'importe quelle maison de ce village. Celle-ci, elle n'est pas pour moi.

_Elle est laide. Et je ne veux plus la voir._

– J'ai rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier demain. Ensuite, ça sera terminé.

Il lui fit un sourire, et Hajime l'observa attentivement.

– D'accord. Passons à autre chose alors.

* * *

« _Un jour, on se réveille avec l'impression d'être prêt à tourner la page._

_La veille, on s'endort la boule au ventre et les larmes aux yeux, totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans se sentir accablé par la douleur qui nous enchaîne depuis tant de temps. Puis soudain quand le soleil vient, il apparaît que le moment est enfin venu et on se sent prêt à avancer._

_Le temps est une bien étrange chose : que faut-il vraiment pour faire cela ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Un an ? Parfois, rien n'a l'air suffisant, et alors on se rend compte que ce dont on avait vraiment besoin, c'est une raison._

_Le jour s'élève, la nuit disparaît, et alors on se rend compte qu'il est finalement arrivé l'instant de dompter le temps. »_

_ **Dompter le temps, ** _ **par Oikawa Tooru**

* * *

** _Merci d'avoir lu !_ **


End file.
